Une éternité pour s'aimer
by Merytre-Hatchepsout
Summary: Boston, 1923. C'est tout simplement l'histoire de la rencontre entre deux êtres qui vont s'aimer. Banal vous dîtes? Oui mais quand ce sont des vampires, les choses sont un peu différentes...
1. Prologue

Bien sûr rien ne m'appartient! Les personnages et l'histoire sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer (merci au passage d'avoir créé une aussi merveilleuse saga).

Ce prologue est très court. Il n'apporte rien (enfin très peu de choses) à l'histoire mais je l'ai écrit afin de montrer une partie de la psychologie et de la philosophie d'un des personnages principaux dans ma fic (à vous de découvrir lequel. Ce ne sera pas difficile!). Je crois que c'est un personnage qui a un rapport étroit avec la spiritualité et la foi donc j'ai essayé de retranscrire son côté spirituel dans ce prologue.

Donc même si ce prologue n'apporte pas grand chose à l'histoire, j'ai quand même décidé de le mettre.

* * *

Prologue

L'éternité… Le concept d'éternité est difficilement envisageable dans sa globalité par les humains. C'est un concept tellement abstrait et éloigné de leurs réflexions habituelles.

Pour nombre d'entre eux, est réel seulement ce dont ils peuvent faire l'expérience. Et faire l'expérience de l'éternité, ce n'est pas la chose la plus aisée qui soit.

Le concept d'éternité induit le concept d'immortalité. Ce sont deux notions si proches qu'il me semble absurde de vouloir les cantonner dans deux compartiments hermétiques l'un à l'autre.

Eternité et immortalité… Deux mots qui font rêver les hommes depuis la nuit des temps. Deux mots qui m'accompagnent depuis tant d'années maintenant. Quand j'étais vivant, je croyais en la Vie Eternelle et j'y crois encore aujourd'hui par certains côtés. La vie éternelle apporte la Rédemption et c'est ce que j'espère pour ceux de mon espèce, pour ceux qui comme moi appartiennent aux pans obscurs de la Création. L'espérance serait selon certains membres de mon espèce une réminiscence de notre humanité perdue. Par conséquent, la majorité d'entre eux préfère renier cette part d'eux-mêmes et profiter de leur renaissance, de cette nouvelle existence que leur apporte l'Obscurité. Je ne partage pas leur vie. Je crois en notre Salut et en notre Rédemption comme pour chacune des autres créatures que Dieu a créées sur Terre.

Sans cette espérance, je crois que je ne pourrais supporter de continuer à me battre en vain. C'est un combat que je mène depuis tant d'années que la soif que je ressens est un gouffre sans fond. La tentation est toujours plus forte et si je n'avais pas l'habitude d'y résister, j'y succomberais sur l'instant et mon travail serait réduit à néant.

Quand le jour viendra où je passerais devant mon Créateur, je parle ici de Dieu et non de celui qui m'a transformé, je crois que chacune de mes actions sera pesée à sa juste valeur.

Chaque vie sauvée rachètera une part de ce que je suis et m'apportera le Salut ainsi que la Vie Eternelle et non la pâle imitation dont je fais l'expérience depuis bientôt trois cent ans…

* * *

Rendez-vous directement au chapitre 1!


	2. Chapitre 1: Une renaissance

Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer évidemment!

Ce premier chapitre pose les bases de la fic donc l'action commence vraiment dans le prochain chapitre. Mais c'est un chapitre utile pour le reste de la fic donc j'espère que vous allez l'aimer.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! (même si vous n'avez pas aimé ). Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, signalez-les moi! (même en relisant, je n'arrive pas à toutes les voir).

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une renaissance

En tant que vampires, dormir nous était tout bonnement impossible. Dormir ne me manquait pas mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir rêver ne serait-ce encore qu'une fois. Depuis plus de trois cent ans, je n'avais pas rêvé une seule fois et j'avais même oublié la sensation que le rêve procurait à l'homme.

Ne pas dormir apportait certes quelques compensations. Nous pouvions travailler sans relâche jour et nuit sans ressentir la moindre once de fatigue. Cela constituait un énorme avantage par rapport aux humains. Nous disposions déjà d'un temps indéterminé en ce qui concernait notre existence mais nous avions en plus l'avantage de disposer librement de nos nuits.

J'avais mis à profit ce temps supplémentaire qui nous était alloué en étudiant principalement la médecine. Etrange vocation pour un vampire ! C'est ce que pensait la grande majorité de notre communauté.

En effet, la plupart des vampires ne ressentaient aucune culpabilité en tuant les humains. Ils jugeaient qu'ils ne faisaient ni plus ni moins que de participer à la chaîne alimentaire et à l'équilibre des espèces. Ils avaient fini par oublier qu'ils avaient été humains eux-mêmes et ils n'avaient aucun état d'âme à assassiner des innocents.

J'avais exécré ces meurtres dès le départ. J'avais cherché par tous les moyens à les éviter. J'avais lutté autant que j'avais pu contre ma nature… jusqu'au jour où j'avais découvert qu'il existait une alternative aux meurtres. Certes cette alternative n'étanchait jamais complètement ma soif mais elle me permettait de continuer à avancer consciemment. Le sang animal n'était qu'un substitut mais il me nourrissait et il me libérait du poids de ma conscience.

Désormais, je vivais dans une confortable demeure du quartier de Beacon Hill au nord de Boston. Et depuis cinq ans maintenant, mon existence avait complètement changé.

Je n'étais plus seul… Edward était à mes côtés et son existence était désormais ce à quoi j'attachais le plus d'importance. Edward était plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un confident ; il était un fils.

J'avais longuement hésité avant de transformer un humain. J'avais désiré un compagnon, un ami, quelqu'un avec qui je pusse partager tous les bonheurs et les affres de nos existences. Mais il aurait été incroyablement égoïste de ma part de condamner un humain à une existence qui n'en était pas vraiment une. J'allais abandonner cette idée qui me paraissait de plus en plus absurde lorsque la grippe espagnole se propagea dans tout le pays et même jusqu'en Europe.

On était alors en 1918 et le monde venait de sortir de quatre années d'une guerre fratricide. Je n'y avais pas participé directement ; j'étais resté aux Etats-Unis où je m'occupais des rapatriés au « Massachussetts General », le plus grand centre hospitalier de Boston. La plupart des soldats étaient profondément marqués par la dureté de la Grande Guerre et bon nombre d'entre eux gardaient des séquelles physiques et psychologiques.

On croyait alors que le monde avait connu le pire mais la grippe était apparue dans le même temps. Elle s'était répandue en moins d'une semaine d'un bout à l'autre des Etats-Unis et avait atteint les côtes européennes en très peu de temps en partie à cause des échanges commerciaux incessants. Le même phénomène s'était produit entre les pays européens et leurs colonies. L'épidémie était alors devenue pandémie et il nous était devenu impossible de l'enrayer ; nos tentatives furent dérisoires.

Les estimations furent terribles ; pendant l'hiver 1918-1919, il y eut plus d'un milliard de malades de part le monde et la mortalité était devenue exponentielle. On estimait à plus de trente millions le nombre de morts dus à la grippe espagnole. **(1)**

C'est précisément durant le mois de décembre 1918 où je fus appelé par un ancien collègue, le docteur Jefferson, du « Michigan Hospital » de Chicago. Il manquait cruellement d'effectifs et mon supérieur m'y envoya afin de le suppléer. J'avais connu Daniel M. Jefferson durant mon cursus universitaire à Harvard. C'était un brillant médecin et sans nul doute un des meilleurs de notre promotion. J'accédai donc à sa requête et je partis pour Chicago sans savoir que m'y attendait une personne tout à fait exceptionnelle.

J'avais toujours beaucoup aimé Chicago. C'était une ville dynamique et dont le patrimoine historique et culturel était fort riche même si le grand incendie d'octobre 1871 avait malheureusement détruit tout une partie de la ville, principalement les constructions en bois qui avaient volé en fumée, jetant à la rue plus de 10 000 personnes. Néanmoins c'était une ville agréable dont le climat était tout à fait satisfaisant pour les membres de ma communauté.

En arrivant au « Michigan Hospital » le matin du 11 décembre 1918, je ne me doutais pas que j'allais faire l'une des plus importantes rencontres de mon existence. Le docteur Jefferson m'avait attribué le département des infectieux. L'aile gauche du département était l'aile où l'on plaçait les malades pour qui, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de survie et l'aile droite abritait les malades qu'on essayait vainement de maintenir en vie.

Dans l'aile droite, je fis la connaissance d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui semblait à bout de force mais qu'il me semblait possible de sauver. Elle délira pendant trois jours suite à son admission avant de revenir à elle au matin du quatrième jour. A son réveil, elle insista auprès des infirmières pour voir un jeune homme admis en même temps qu'elle, quelques jours plutôt.

Le jeune homme du nom d'Edward Anthony Masen avait été admis en même temps que sa mère mais au vu de son état, les infirmières l'avaient directement placé dans l'aile gauche du département. La femme qui s'avéra être sa mère, Elizabeth Masen, insista tant et tant pour avoir des nouvelles de son fils que je décidai moi-même d'aller voir le jeune homme en question.

Dans l'aile gauche, il y avait en permanence une odeur putride, celle de la mort… Je cherchai le jeune Edward Masen quand enfin je l'aperçus dans un des lits de la salle principale. Il était encore très jeune, seize ans peut-être dix-sept et il avait l'air au plus mal. Ses cheveux roux tranchaient d'une étrange manière sur les draps, autrefois blancs et désormais gris, de l'hôpital.

Je m'approchai et j'entendis clairement son cœur battre même si le rythme était très lent. Il fut soudain secoué d'une terrible quinte de toux. La grippe s'accompagnait en effet de nombreuses autres maladies opportunistes dont la pneumonie qui était souvent à l'origine du décès. **(2)**

Je l'examinai un court instant et j'en déduisis qu'il serait déjà chanceux s'il réussissait à passer la nuit. Dans tous les cas, il serait mort au lever du jour. Je le regardai encore une fois et je sortis de la grande salle tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres malades.

J'avais hésité alors à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à sa mère. Elle était elle-même au plus mal et je ne voulais pas que cette nouvelle lui ôtât tout goût pour la vie. Cependant, l'honnêteté était une des valeurs auxquelles j'avais toujours tenu et je me dirigeais vers son lit de fer blanc, décidé à lui annoncer la nouvelle même si je savais que cela allait être difficile par avance.

Elizabeth Masen ressemblait énormément à son fils. Des cheveux roux aux reflets cuivrés, mais qui avaient malheureusement perdus leur éclat passé, entouraient la jeune femme tel un casque et ses yeux verts étincelaient fiévreusement. Son visage, qui avait dû être fin et beau, était maintenant devenu anguleux et amaigri. Elle me regarda et elle dût lire sur mon visage la nouvelle dont j'étais porteur car des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à couler de ses yeux verts.

Elle me demanda s'il était mort et parut soulagé quand je lui annonçais qu'il était toujours en vie. C'est alors que j'eus la sensation qu'elle m'avait percé à jour. Elle me regarda longuement et me supplia de sauver son fils quoi qu'il en coûtât. Elle me prit la main et me fit jurer de garder son fils en vie. Devant tant de détresse, je lui affirmai que je ferais tout ce était en mon pouvoir pour le sauver.

Je quittai alors son chevet et je me réfugiai pour un temps dans mon bureau. Je devais réfléchir, la solution était bien sûr évidente mais je ne pouvais pas prendre une telle décision sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi. Je ne pouvais pas condamner une personne innocente à une telle existence mais j'avais fait une promesse et je désirais ardemment un confident et un ami depuis tant d'années que transformer le jeune homme n'était pas exclu.

A ce moment-là, je crois que j'ai agi avec un certain égoïsme car j'ai décidé de transformer le jeune garçon. Edward m'a affirmé depuis que j'avais agi de la meilleure manière qui fût et qu'il me serait toujours redevable pour ce que j'avais fait mais je crois tout de même que sa transformation m'a surtout été profitable et que je l'ai fait avant tout pour moi.

J'avais agi donc par égoïsme mais pour ma défense, je souffrais d'une telle solitude depuis près de trois cent ans que la présence d'un confident à mes côtés me manquait cruellement.

J'avais décidé d'agir de nuit. Je ne pouvais pas procéder à sa transformation à l'hôpital pour des raisons évidentes. D'une, des infirmières, des internes ou encore des médecins auraient pu me voir et les conséquences auraient été dramatiques ; de deux, une fois transformé, le jeune garçon souffrirait mille martyrs pendant trois jours ce qui ne manquerait pas d'alerter les infirmières et quand elles s'apercevraient que les symptômes ne sont pas ceux de la grippe, elles préviendraient certainement un médecin ce qui résulterait sur de multiples problèmes ; et de trois, une fois que le jeune homme aurait fini sa transformation, je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser dans un hôpital ou alors nous aurions un véritable carnage sur les bras.

J'avais donc décidé de le faire passer pour mort et de le faire sortir ainsi de l'hôpital durant la nuit. Le faire passer pour mort fut très aisé. Les infirmières étaient submergées de travail et ne s'aventuraient jamais à contredire l'avis d'un médecin. Si le docteur Carlisle Cullen affirmait que le jeune patient était décédé, personne n'irait vérifier. C'est ainsi que le personnel chargé des morts le transporta, lui et les autres patients décédés dans la soirée dans les sous-sols de l'hôpital avant de les envoyer le lendemain matin au Montgomery Cimetery, le plus grand cimetière de Chicago.

Tard dans la soirée, j'accédai donc au sous-sol et je priai intérieurement pour que le jeune homme fût encore vivant ce qui était loin d'être certain. Les corps n'étaient pas entassés sur des charrettes comme au temps de la Peste Noire de 1347 (je n'avais pas vécu cette époque, étant né dans les années 1630 mais la Peste Noire avait durablement marqué les esprits) mais ils n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux traités. Ils étaient déposés sur de longues tables, les uns aux côtés des autres et ils étaient vêtus d'une tunique grise qui n'avait pas dû leur tenir chaud même de leur vivant.

Je l'aperçus enfin au bout d'une rangée, ses cheveux roux étincelaient par rapport aux autres. En apercevant la pâleur de son visage, j'eus soudain peur qu'il ne fût trop tard et je tendis l'oreille. J'entendis alors la plus merveilleuse des musiques, celle que jouait son cœur…

Je le pris alors dans mes bras, il n'avait plus que la peau sur l'os et je fis attention à ne lui briser aucun os. Mon étreinte n'était pas forte mais dans son état, une côte fêlée aurait été dramatique.

Je sortis discrètement de l'hôpital par les sous-sols et j'aperçus alors mon cocher qui m'attendait comme d'habitude dans une contre-allée. C'était un homme sympathique d'une cinquantaine d'années, très discret et qui ne posait jamais de question. Mais s'il me voyait sortir avec un cadavre dans les bras, il trouverait tout de même la situation légèrement étrange et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer.

J'estimais alors la distance à laquelle je me trouvais du fiacre. Cent mètres peut-être un peu plus mais pas de beaucoup. Si j'allais à vitesse humaine, j'en aurais pour une trentaine de secondes et c'était déjà beaucoup trop surtout lorsqu'on porte un corps sur les bras. Je décidai alors de tenter le tout pour le tout. En usant de mes dons, j'en aurais pour moins d'une seconde. Je risquais peu de choses ; personne ne me verrait, il faisait trop sombre pour cela.

Sans bruit, je déposais le jeune garçon dans le fiacre et je m'approchai doucement du cocher. Je crois bien qu'il eut la peur de sa vie ce soir-là en me voyant surgir sans avoir m'avoir entendu approcher mais il me salua et je montai discrètement dans le fiacre. Je l'avertis alors que je me chargerais de rentrer moi-même le fiacre. S'il fut étonné, il ne le montra pas et haussa les épaules en signe d'acquiescement.

J'écoutai encore le cœur du garçon et je vis que le battement ralentissait dangereusement. Il me restait une heure tout au plus avant la fin. Il fallait que je fasse au plus vite. Je vis enfin les premières demeures de Rogers Park, le quartier où j'avais élu domicile depuis mon arrivée deux semaines plus tôt à Chicago. Le fiacre s'arrêta enfin et le cocher descendit et me salua. Je l'entendis s'éloigner d'un pas claudiquant.

Je laissai passer quelques minutes avant de jeter un regard furtif de chaque côté de la rue. Il n'y avait personne mis à part quelques chats à la recherche de nourriture. Je fis rentrer le fiacre dans la petite cour et je détachai le cheval avant de le rentrer dans son box au fond du jardin. Avoir un fiacre 

personnel était un luxe mais il m'était indispensable pour mes déplacements hebdomadaires hors de la ville.

Je pris délicatement le corps du garçon et je le montais dans la chambre bleue au premier étage. Soudain j'eus conscience que j'étais arrivé au moment fatidique, le moment où je pouvais encore reculer…

J'eus alors un doute, un terrible doute ; celui que j'avais tenté d'occulter depuis le début. Et si je ne parvenais pas à m'arrêter et que je tuais le jeune garçon. Si cela advenait, je n'aurais jamais plus eu le courage de recommencer. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas renoncer maintenant, pas après les efforts que j'avais fourni, pas après la promesse que j'avais faite à sa mère…

Je l'allongeais sur le drap de satin bleu et il me parut encore plus fragile au milieu du grand lit vide. Doucement je m'approchai de son cou, je soulevai les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur la nuque et je le sentis alors… Je sentis l'odeur de son sang emplir mes narines. Délicieux, terriblement tentant… Brusquement je bloquais ma respiration, inutile de rendre la tâche encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était.

Je savais comment il fallait procéder pour la transformation : d'abord le venin devait engourdir la partie supérieure de l'organisme, c'est pour cela que le cou était la partie la plus appropriée, puis je passerais au niveau des poignets et pour finir, il me faudrait mordre ses chevilles. Cela me répugnait mais il n'y avait aucune autre solution.

J'approchais mes lèvres de son cou, ma respiration était bloquée et doucement avec le plus de délicatesse possible, mes dents traversèrent la peau fine de son cou. Une fine coulée de sang emplit ma bouche ; le goût était délicieux, un peu mentholé et poivré à la fois. Je n'avais jamais goûté au sang humain auparavant, je n'avais jamais failli. Et là, je ne faillirais pas non plus. Lentement, je laissais mon venin s'insinuer dans le sang du jeune garçon. Enfin je me décollai de la peau fine de son cou et j'opérais de la même manière au niveau de ses poignets et de ses chevilles.

Je ne devais pas penser au fait que je goûtais à son sang mais seulement au fait que j'étais en train de le transformer. C'était une opération particulière certes mais j'étais un médecin et un chirurgien de renom, je ne faillirais pas à ma tâche.

A la fin, je n'eus aucune difficulté particulière à m'éloigner de lui. J'étais plus fort que je ne le croyais finalement. Dans l'obscurité, j'attendais les premières manifestations de la transformation. J'avais suivi le mode opératoire à la lettre, il ne devait y avoir aucun problème.

Enfin, je le sentis trembler et transpirer. Ses traits se crispèrent et je sus qu'il était temps de lui injecter les doses de morphine que j'avais préparé à l'hôpital dans la soirée. J'injectais la première dose et lentement, ses traits se décrispèrent bien qu'il continuât à trembler et à transpirer.

Je savais à quel point la transformation était douloureuse et j'espérais pouvoir soulager ses douleurs comme j'aurais aimé qu'on soulageât les miennes.

Sa transformation dura trois jours. Trois jours où je le veillai constamment, sans relâche… J'avais averti l'hôpital de mon absence mais je ne savais pas comment veiller sur le garçon alors que j'allais 

bientôt devoir retourner à l'hôpital. Il fallait que j'invente une excuse au plus vite, qui paraitrait la plus plausible possible.

Je fis avertir le docteur Jefferson de mon retour immédiat à Boston suite au décès de mon père. Il me fit adresser ses plus sincères condoléances et me priait de ne pas me soucier de l'hôpital durant cette période de deuil et me remerciait vivement pour le travail accompli ses dernières semaines. J'eus alors honte devant tant de compassion d'avoir menti mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix.

Au matin du quatrième jour, la transformation était terminée. Le jeune garçon ne tremblait plus, sa température s'était abaissée à 86° F au lieu des 99 habituels. **(3)** Mais surtout son pouls s'était arrêté bien que le garçon continuât à vivre.

Je savais que j'allais bientôt devoir aborder la partie la plus compliquée de la transformation. Le réveil du garçon allait être difficile, j'allais devoir contenir ses instincts les plus primaires alors que nous nous trouvions dans une ville immense où les odeurs des humains se mélangeaient toutes plus tentatrices les unes que les autres.

Théoriquement il allait avoir une force supérieure à la mienne étant donné qu'il était nouveau-né, mais j'avais la maturité et l'expérience avec moi. C'était dans ces moments-là que j'aurais aimé avoir un pouvoir particulier comme celui d'influencer les sentiments, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple avec un tel pouvoir.

Je regrettais aussi de ne pas avoir eu le temps de prévenir Aro et le reste des Volturi. Avec leur aide, je n'aurais eu aucun problème à contenir le jeune garçon. En plus de cela, j'avais beaucoup d'estime pour Aro bien qu'il ne partageât pas mon goût pour le sang animal. Pour une fois, j'aurais aimé avoir les Volturi à mes côtés. Nous nous apprécions mutuellement mais nous ne nous comprenions pas et c'était regrettable.

J'avais préparé des poches de sang animal que j'étais allé chercher durant sa transformation. J'avais espoir de le calmer grâce à cela et de réussir à contrôler sa soif. Je n'étais pas sûr de réussir mais je ne voyais pas comment agir autrement.

Quand il se réveilla enfin, il était beaucoup plus faible que je ne l'aurais cru. Quand je fus certain qu'il m'écoutait, je tentai de lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. Il me regarda incrédule et craintif à la fois.

Puis brusquement sans que je compris pourquoi, il se releva brutalement et me poussa du plus fort qu'il put. Ma poitrine se comprima et j'expulsai tout l'air qui s'y trouvait. Si j'avais été encore humain, je n'aurais jamais résisté à une telle force et ma cage thoracique aurait été probablement brisé comme une fine porcelaine.

Il tenta de s'échapper mais je réussis à le retenir, je le priais de m'écouter. Je n'étais pas certain qu'il accédât à ma requête, je n'étais même pas certain qu'il eût retrouvé toute sa conscience (et cela était impossible d'ailleurs, les nouveau-nés étant obsédés par le besoin de se nourrir) mais je le priais de ne pas sortir et de me faire confiance.

Il sembla hésiter et regarda de ses yeux désormais rouge bordeaux la porte de la chambre, évaluant ses chances de s'enfuir avant que je ne le rattrape. Il devait me prendre pour un fou. Je ne savais 

que dire pour qu'il reste et je me maudis de ne pas avoir prévu ce genre de situation. Je finis par lui parler de sa mère, Elizabeth, qui m'avait prié de le garder et de le sauver.

A la mention de sa mère, il fléchit et ses traits juvéniles se firent enfantins et je compris que j'avais trouvé les bons mots. Il regarda une dernière fois la porte avant de revenir s'allonger sur le lit. Il me demanda où se trouvait sa mère et je dus lui annoncer qu'elle avait succombé la veille à la maladie. Il me regarda longuement et me prit la main dans un geste de détresse.

Il avait alors fermé ses yeux et s'était recroquevillé dans le lit, avant d'être secoué par un lourd chagrin sans larme.

Les jours, qui avaient suivi, avaient été terribles. J'avais dû le contenir à plusieurs reprises et le forçai à boire du sang animal ce qu'il ne fit qu'à contre cœur. Mais il m'avait accordé sa confiance et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ses évènements s'étaient déroulés cinq ans plus tôt mais j'en gardais un vif souvenir. Nous étions rapidement revenus à Boston où nous vivions depuis. Edward était une personne étonnante et merveilleuse. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez d'accepter de vivre avec moi et de former une famille. J'avais vécu une solitude de trois cent ans mais depuis l'arrivée d'Edward, ma condition de vampire me semblait moins pénible à vivre en ayant quelqu'un sur qui l'on pouvait compter quoi qu'il advînt…

_Notes de lecture :_

**(1)** Aujourd'hui, les chiffres ont été revus à la hausse. Certaines estimations récentes évoquent le chiffre de 100 millions de morts entre 1918 et 1919. La grippe espagnole serait la pandémie la plus mortelle de l'histoire dans un laps de temps aussi court.

**(2)** Les antibiotiques n'étaient pas encore inventés. Ils ne furent inventer qu'au cours de la décennie suivante ce qui explique en partie le nombre important des décès dus aux maladies opportunistes et aux complications bronchiques.

**(3)** Je donne les degrés en Fahrenheit puisque l'histoire se déroule aux USA. En gros, d'après ce que j'ai lu sur le net, la température moyenne du corps de 37°C équivaut à 98,6°F (donc à peu près 99°F). Donc quand je dis que sa température s'est abaissée à 86°F, cela équivaut à 30°C. Si ça vous intéresse, il faut prendre la température en Fahrenheit, lui soustraire 32 puis diviser le résultat par 1,8 et on obtient la température en Celsius.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé ou pas?

Je posterai en moyenne une à deux fois par semaine. Bon après ça dépendra des périodes d'exam!


	3. Chapitre 2: Mrs Lewis

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, j'ai mis bien longtemps avant de publier ce nouveau chapitre et pourtant croyez-moi, ce n'est pas faute d'inspiration. Mais je n'arrive pas à écrire une histoire avant de l'avoir bien retournée dans tous les sens dans ma pauvre petite tête! Et puis j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de tout remettre au lendemain. Et souvent le lendemain finit par être des semaines après! Tenez j'ai écrit une lettre ce matin que j'aurais dû écrire fin août (du coup, je lui ai souhaité en même temps une bonne fin d'année, un joyeux Noël et tant que j'y étais une faste et heureuse année 2009^^). Mais bon, ce matin je me suis réveillée et en voyant la neige, je me suis dit: "Ca, Lili, c'est un signe! Ca fait trois jours qu'il neige d'affilée alors hop, au boulot!". Du coup, j'ai écrit la fameuse lettre et j'ai fini ce chapitre écrit il y a bien longtemps et en plusieurs fois.

Je me rappelle pendant mon job d'été, j'étais en train de scanner des plans depuis trois bonnes heures (ouais j'avais un boulot passionnant^^) quand j'ai pensé à ce qui allait se passer dans ce chapitre. A proprement parler, il ne s'y passe pas énormément de choses mais j'avais besoin d'un chapitre de transition! Bref, pendant que je scannais des plans cet été, ça m'a inspir (comme quoi^^).

Oh la la, je parle, je raconte ma vie... Je vous laisse lire. Ce n'est pas aussi réussi que je le voudrais mais je soumets à vos critiques positives (je les aime bien celles-là^^) mais aussi négatives (je les aime moins, je dois bien le dire mais elles sont intéressantes).

Allez bises à tout le monde,

A.

* * *

J'entendis un bruit provenant du deuxième étage. Un son qui aurait été imperceptible pour des oreilles humaines mais qui pour nous était aussi sensible que le tintement d'une cloche. C'était un de nos nombreux dons. Outre une ouïe surdéveloppée, nous possédions une acuité visuelle hors du commun, ainsi qu'une force qui défiait toutes les lois de la Nature et encore tant d'autres qualités, qui chaque jour m'étonnait un peu plus. En tant que médecin, je devais avouer que nous faisions de bien étranges objets d'étude. Sans compter le fait que certains d'entre nous développaient des pouvoirs vampiriques tout à fait particuliers !

Edward semblait développer une de ses étranges aptitudes ; il lui arrivait de pouvoir lire dans certains esprits alentour. Il ne maîtrisait guère son pouvoir et ne réussissait pas encore à franchir les barrières des esprits à son gré, mais je ne doutais pas qu'un jour, il possèderait un des pouvoirs les plus surprenants qui fût. Ce pouvoir le mettait mal à l'aise ; il détestait avoir ce sentiment de s'immiscer dans la vie privée aussi bien de nos congénères que des humains.

Au-delà de ce sentiment de malaise, il devait avoir l'impression de n'être que le spectateur indésirable de la vie de ses semblables. C'était de ce sentiment d'exclusion dont il souffrait le plus et dont il me parlait le moins. Edward évitait de parler de tous les sujets qu'il pensait pouvoir me blesser. Edward était l'une des personnes les plus attentionnées que je connusse. Chaque jour je remerciai le Ciel de m'avoir permis de rencontrer une telle personne.

Penché sur mes notes de travail, je sentis la porte s'ouvrir silencieusement. Edward était passé maître dans l'art de la discrétion et quelquefois il m'arrivait d'être surpris en l'entendant entrer dans une pièce.

« - Bien dormi ? demanda Edward de la voix distinguée qui le caractérisait mais qui était toutefois teintée d'une touche d'amusement. Cette plaisanterie l'amusait au plus au point et je mettais pris au jeu au cours des années.

-Ma nuit n'aurait pu être plus agréable qu'elle ne l'a été ! Répondis-je sur le ton de la conversation. »

Je redressai enfin la tête et je vis qu'Edward arborait un franc sourire que je lui rendis sans hésiter. C'était une personne facile à vivre et dont la bonne humeur était communicative. Je délaissai mes travaux pour un temps et comme tous les matins, nous nous rendîmes dans le petit salon au rez-de-chaussée. C'était une habitude que nous avions prise au cours de la première année après la transformation d'Edward et pour tout dire, j'appréciais énormément de discuter avec lui après une nuit à travailler sur mes dossiers.

Il était un jeune homme brillant, bien plus qu'il ne voulait le croire. En effet, il avait été recalé à l'examen d'entrée à Harvard en 1921 et il en avait été profondément affecté. Depuis, il travaillait sans relâche et voulait retenter l'examen en fin d'année. Il étudiait actuellement à l'université de Tufts à Boston. Fondée en 1852, elle avait excellente réputation et l'enseignement qui y était dispensé était d'une qualité rare. Edward y étudiait la littérature médiévale, matière habituellement boudée par les étudiants. Ce domaine semblait lui plaire grandement au vu de son enthousiasme.

Déterminé à me plaire, il avait d'abord choisi le domaine de la médecine mais quand je lui avais assuré de mon soutien quoi qu'il choisît, il avait finalement porté son choix sur la littérature et sur la musique.

Comme tous les matins, le Boston Globe avait été déposé sur le pas de la porte par un jeune livreur. Cette pratique s'était démocratisée au cours des dernières années et il était maintenant habituel de croiser de jeunes hommes livrant des quotidiens dans toute la ville.

Je m'assis dans un des confortables fauteuils du salon, prêt à entamer ma lecture. Edward en se penchant par-dessus mon épaule dut lire les gros titres car il s'écria, enthousiaste :

« - Les Red Sox disputent un match demain. Et contre les Yankees de New York en plus. Ce sera le troisième match de la saison. Espérons qu'ils fassent mieux que le dernier où ils ont perdu face aux Pirates de Pittsburg. La coupe risque de nous passer encore une fois sous le nez si le sélectionneur n'a pas plus de sens commun que la dernière fois. Il a remplacé tous les joueurs d'expérience par de jeunes joueurs, certes pleins d'initiatives mais qui jouent sans aucune méthode, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

-Oui mais depuis le transfert de Babe Ruth chez les Yankees, nous n'avons…

-Babe Ruth était le meilleur joueur des Red Sox et sans aucun doute le meilleur joueur de la ligue de base-ball. Je ne comprends toujours pas les raisons de son transfert chez les Yankees, me coupa-t-il d'une mine renfrognée. »

Comme tout bon bostonien même s'il ne l'était que d'adoption, Edward défendait farouchement les Red Sox et vouait une haine tout aussi farouche aux Yankees de New-York qui courait de victoire en victoire depuis que Babe Ruth y avait été transféré en 1920 contre une forte somme d'argent.

« -On pourrait peut-être y assister. Il est très facile de se procurer des billets même la veille du match. Il suffit juste de savoir où les acheter, ajoutai-je en interrogeant Edward du regard. Tu n'as pas assisté à un match de base-ball depuis…

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Edward, je suis persuadée que tu es assez fort pour y résister. Certes une foule d'humains est une tentation beaucoup plus dure à gérer qu'une poignée d'entre eux mais je suis convaincu de ta force et de ta volonté intérieure, lui déclarai-je avec sincérité.

-Je ne… Je suis désolé, Carlisle, s'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu es beaucoup plus sage que je ne le suis et je ne devrais pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit si tu n'en as pas envie. J'oublie quelques fois à quel point la tentation était grande durant les premières années. »

Je ne voulais pas brusquer Edward ou le forcer à faire quelque chose à laquelle il était formellement opposé mais j'étais certain qu'il avait la force de résister à l'appel de la tentation. Il se sous-estimait, j'en étais certain. Mais il était vrai aussi que j'avais tendance à oublier qu'il était un tout jeune vampire et qu'il n'avait pas la même confiance en sa force que j'avais en la mienne.

« Une autre fois peut-être, se sentit obligé d'ajouter Edward. »

************************************************

La maison de briques rouges était recouverte d'un épais lierre persistant. Cette végétation luxuriante créait une chaleureuse atmosphère à l'intérieur de la maisonnée qui contrastait étrangement avec l'humeur de ses habitants. C'était une élégante demeure à deux étages dotée d'une imposante toiture d'ardoise. La noirceur du toit contrastait joliment avec l'ocre rouge de la façade. Des rideaux de dentelle blanche drapaient chaque fenêtre tandis que des géraniums blancs et roses en ornaient les rebords.

Le parc s'il était de petite taille était néanmoins agencé de la plus belle manière qui fût. La fontaine au centre de laquelle trônait un chérubin était remplie d'une eau scintillante parsemée de nénuphars. Des cèdres centenaires ombrageaient délicatement la rotonde sous laquelle une domestique venait d'installer le thé.

Le service à thé était d'excellente facture et avait été acheté au cours d'un voyage à Londres deux auparavant. Sur un petit plateau d'argent, la cuisinière avait placé des scones et une grappe de muscat, mon raisin préféré.

L'unique tasse indiquait que j'allais une nouvelle fois prendre le thé seule. J'étais vêtue d'une élégante et légère robe blanche, parfaite en cette saison. Je traversais le jardin à petits pas pour éviter de mouiller mes souliers dans l'herbe humide de cette fin d'après midi. De petite taille, châtain aux reflets miel, aux courbes généreuses et au visage doux mais assez banal, on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais belle mais on disait volontiers de moi que j'étais charmante et cela me suffisait amplement. La vanité, m'avait dit ma mère peu avant sa mort, était la pire des coquetteries. Ma robe longue et vaporeuse me donnait une allure éthérée que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Ce n'était pas par coquetterie ni par un soin excessif donné à la toilette mais simplement pour l'idéal que je me faisais de la féminité.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, je vis en arrivant près de la rotonde de bois laqué de blanc que Mitsy avait déjà servi le thé. C'était une jeune domestique zélée arrivée sept mois plus tôt. Elle était pleine d'attention et ne me jetait jamais de regard condescendant comme le faisait fréquemment toutes les autres personnes de mon entourage.

Elle me parlait souvent de sa vie en Louisiane, de sa tante Betty de la Nouvelle-Orléans, de ses grands-parents qui avaient été esclaves dans une plantation de coton avant la guerre de Sécession. Elle me racontait leur bonheur d'être enfin considéré comme n'importe quel autre citoyen américain. Elle me racontait souvent la fois où, enfant, elle s'était perdue dans les bayous ; elle me parlait de toutes les bêtes féroces et dangereuses qui peuplaient ces marécages et qui se dissimulaient dans l'eau croupissante. Mon air épouvanté et mes cris horrifiés lui arrachaient un rire frais et vivifiant et rajoutait en riant que les reptiles n'étaient pas aussi épouvantables qu'on le racontait dès lors que l'on connaissait leurs habitudes alimentaires et leurs heures de repas. Je la croyais sur parole mais l'idée de me retrouver face à un alligator ou n'importe quel autre animal à sang froid me terrifiait.

Elle avait préféré quitter sa Louisiane natale car étant métisse, elle ne trouvait sa place nulle part. La communauté blanche souffrait encore de quelques relents racistes et la communauté noire ne lui ouvrait pas entièrement ses portes. N'étant à sa place ni dans l'une, ni dans l'autre, elle avait préféré partir et tenter sa chance là où la couleur de sa peau importerait peu.

En allant dans le Nord, elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait : un emploi stable, correctement payé, une ville ouverte d'esprit et aux mœurs plus libres. Elle avait depuis peu rencontré un jeune canadien et je craignais qu'il ne m'enlevât alors même que j'étais ravie du bonheur mérité de ma chère Mitsy.

J'aurais aimé qu'elle prît le thé avec moi mais Travis ne trouvait pas cela convenable. Travis, mon mari avec qui j'étais marié depuis quatre ans, était sans doute la seule personne au monde que je haïssais du plus profond de mon âme. Je souhaitais sa mort chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Je m'étais résolue à épouser Travis sur l'injonction de mes parents qui pensaient qu'il ferait mon bonheur. Je ne l'aimais pas le jour de notre mariage et quatre ans plus tard, je le haïssais. Mon cœur avait été volé bien des années plus tôt par mon ami d'enfance, Carter Johnson. Si la vie avait été juste, j'aurais épousé Carter et Jeremiah aurait été son fils et non celui de Travis. J'aurais vécu dans mon Wyoming natal, nous aurions eu une jolie maison de bois où le bonheur familial n'y aurait pas été feint. Dans les moments comme celui-ci j'aimais à fantasmer la vie que nous aurions eu si Carter avait vécu. La vie en avait décidé autrement. Il m'avait été enlevé et j'avais dû continuer à survivre seule.

Le thé était brûlant, peu sucré et fort comme je l'aimais. Je picorais le raisin délicieusement sucré tout en pensant à Carter quand j'aperçus l'austère visage de notre gouvernante. Jeremiah était peut-être réveillé, pensais-je tendrement ? A la vue de son air agacé, j'en déduisis qu'elle ne me venait pas m'annoncer une nouvelle aussi agréable.

Je la regardais avec sympathie ; gérer la maison d'une folle ne devait pas être tâche aisée, pensais-je en lui adressant le sourire le plus cordial que je pouvais. Travis l'avait mise dans la confidence de mon état dès son arrivée dans notre maison. Il lui avait expliqué tout ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir de moi. A savoir que j'étais fragile d'esprit et que mes nerfs l'étaient tout autant. La description l'aurait sans doute fait fuir si elle n'avait pas eu le besoin urgent de trouver un emploi. Depuis son arrivée dans la maison, elle s'occupait de tout, du menu du repas jusqu'à l'abat-jour de la chambre d'amis. Je n'avais ni besoin de choisir, ni de décider, cette bonne Mrs Aston le faisait pour moi. Ce qui selon Travis était la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Je ne m'en plaignais pas. Comment pouvait-on décemment se plaindre de ne rien faire ? Ma vie oisive devait certainement être sujette au commérage dans mon entourage mais qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Si je n'avais ne serait-ce qu'hausser le ton, on aurait directement mis cette saute d'humeur sur le compte de ma santé mentale et j'y aurais certainement perdu au change.

Les suicidaires étaient des personnes profondément instables, c'est en tout cas ce qu'avait derechef décrété le médecin que nous y étions allés voir quatre ans plus tôt. Il avait conseillé à Travis de m'envoyer dans une clinique privée en Suisse où l'on soignait avec une grande discrétion les jeunes femmes riches dans mon cas. On les cachait aux yeux du monde jusqu'à ce qu'on les estimât capables d'être à nouveau montrées en société. Le médecin avait dit d'un ton docte qu'il s'agissait du sanatorium pour femmes Bellevue près de Genève. Un joli nom pour dissimuler un asile de folles, avais-je pensé ! Au moins, là où elles étaient placées, ces jeunes femmes ne risquaient pas de jeter le discrédit sur l'ensemble de leur famille ou de créer un scandale. Travis avait été séduit par l'idée ! Quelle aubaine d'y envoyer sa folle de femme ! Il m'y aurait expédiée sur l'instant et m'y aurait sans doute abandonnée jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si nous n'avions pas découvert quelques jours plus tard ma grossesse.

Les neuf mois qui avaient suivis avaient sans doute été encore plus difficiles que mes premières années de mariage. J'avais été éloignée de tout objet tranchant, du moindre centimètre de corde et j'avais officiellement une dame de compagnie pour me distraire de ces longs mois de grossesse. Officieusement il s'agissait plus d'une gardienne que d'une amie. Elle me suivait dans mes moindres déplacements, observait mes moindres faits et gestes. Elle avait apparemment reçu des consignes bien précises et les suivait consciencieusement et avec zèle. Au vu de cette garde rapprochée, Travis devait croire que je n'hésiterais pas une minute à mettre fin à mes jours et à ceux de mon enfant si j'en trouvais l'occasion. Il ne me connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait…

Travis n'osait plus lever la main sur moi au cours de ma grossesse. Je n'avais plus à craindre ses colères irraisonnées ni sa violence. J'en étais soulagée pour l'enfant parce quoi qu'en pensait Travis, je l'aimais déjà profondément et je n'aurais jamais supporté de mettre sa jeune vie en péril. J'avais en effet découvert l'amour inconditionnel que je portais à l'enfant qui grandissait en mon sein.

La naissance de Jeremiah avait été la concrétisation de cet amour. J'avais effleuré son fin duvet brun et embrassait son petit poing serré et j'avais su ce que voulait dire aimer. C'était un amour qui n'attendait rien en retour, le seul fait d'aimer était la plus grande satisfaction qui fût.

A priori Mrs Aston devait parler depuis un moment déjà au vu de l'air excédé qu'elle arborait.

« Je vous prix de m'excuser, Harriette. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, lui dis-je en lui offrant un sourire d'excuse.

-Je rappelais à Madame le dîner de ce soir, répéta-t-elle en essayant de paraître polie.

-Oh, Harriette, que ferais-je donc sans vous ?

-Monsieur Lewis arrive dans une demi-heure et il tenait à ce que vous soyez prête à l'arrivée des invités, Mr et Mrs Dellay, ajouta-t-elle sèchement sans répondre à ma question purement rhétorique.

-Je vous en remercie, Harriette.

-Voulez-vous que je fasse appeler Mitsy dans votre chambre ? interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui, je vous en serais grée. »

Dieu, que je détestais les dîners. Les gens étaient empruntés et mal à l'aise en ma présence. Peut-être craignaient-ils que je ne leur sautasse à la gorge à la première occasion ? Les dîners organisés par Travis étaient une véritable torture. Les invités étaient tous plus assommants les uns que les autres, le repas semblait ne jamais vouloir finir et quand enfin les hommes passaient au petit salon pour fumer un cigare, j'étais censée animer la conversation entre ces dames. Comme si la petite sotte de Mrs Lewis avait quelque chose à dire. C'était ce que pensait chacune de ces dames en tous cas, je pouvais le lire dans les regards qu'elles me jetaient.

Mitsy m'attendait déjà dans ma chambre. Elle sortait quelques tenues de soirée afin que je pusse choisir. La robe rouge au corsage de dentelle aurait été parfaite mais Travis la trouvait vulgaire. J'accordais bien peu de crédit à un goût aussi peu distingué que le sien. Les affreux tableaux de la galerie et les rideaux lourds du salon étaient la preuve quotidienne de son mauvais goût. Malgré tout, je n'étais pas d'humeur à lutter ce soir. La rouge serait donc à proscrire. Sans doute que la noire aurait été idéale au vu de la mortelle soirée qui m'attendait. Mais Mrs Dellay n'aurait pas manqué de me demander si je portais le deuil d'un proche. Et oh mon dieu, ce genre de question était de celles que je tentais d'éviter par toutes les façons parce qu'irrémédiablement l'assistance allait me lancer un regard empli de compassion hypocrite. A croire que tout Boston était au fait des fluctuations de ma pauvre santé mentale. Je ne savais pas si je devais prendre la chose avec humour ou au contraire m'en désoler.

« Madame, quelle tenue voulez-vous choisir ? me répéta Mitsy.

-Et bien, la noire serait de circonstance, répondis-je en la regardant malicieusement, mais je suppose que ma petite robe charleston couleur absinthe sera de rigueur. Je l'aime beaucoup. On se sent beaucoup plus libre avec ses robes arrivant aux genoux, dis-je devant le regard interrogateur de Mitsy. Ma pauvre maman aurait été folle de voir ce que l'on porte aujourd'hui, rajoutai-je en haussant les épaules ».

Après avoir enfilé la robe, je ne pus m'empêcher de me regarder dans ma psyché. Ces robes charleston mettaient vraiment la silhouette d'une femme en valeur. Taille basse, pas vraiment cintrée. Cela nous donnait un petit air nonchalant qui était assez flatteur. D'un geste mécanique, je cherchai mon fume-cigarette. Et comme toujours, Mitsy me le tendit sans que je n'eusse besoin de demander. C'était un plaisir que je m'offrais. Un plaisir secret. Travis devait s'en douter mais avait au moins la délicatesse de ne pas le mentionner. Ce qui m'étonnait de lui d'ailleurs.

Je portais le fume-cigarette à mes lèvres et j'aspirais une large bouffée de fumée. C'était un moyen incomparable pour se détendre avant une soirée angoissante à souhait. Je m'assis devant ma coiffeuse tandis que Mitsy s'activait déjà à donner une architecture complexe à mes cheveux. Elle avait des doigts de fée, à l'aide de quelques misérables petites pinces, elle faisait de véritables miracles. Comme on le voyait dans les pages mode et style des magazines féminins, elle fixa un joli bibi à plumes sur ma tête. Je me regardais à nouveau dans le miroir.

Parfois j'avais l'impression que c'était une autre que moi qui me fixait. Rationnellement je savais que cette jeune femme au regard vert d'eau était réellement moi mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle m'était complètement étrangère. Je gardais ces pensées pour moi, inutile de rajouter de l'eau au moulin et de me faire passer pour plus aliénée que je ne l'étais.

« Madame, il est l'heure, me dit Mrs Aston qui venait de rentrer. Monsieur vous attend dans la petit salon.

-Merci, ma chère Harriette ».

Je fus tentée de rajouter un « Mais que ferais-je donc sans vous ? » mais au moins pour ce soir, j'eus envie de laisser cette pauvre Mrs Aston tranquille. Elle faisait son travail à la perfection et ma moquerie déguisée sous mes manières nonchalantes devait être une épreuve quotidienne pour elle. Je lui adressai mon énième sourire de la journée, qu'elle me rendit quoiqu'un peu crispé.

Arrivée devant le petit salon, j'hésitais un instant avant de frapper. Frapper à la porte de son propre salon ? Dit comme ça, les choses paraissaient assez pitoyables. Mais je frappais tout de même. Travis ne prit même pas la peine de me prier d'entrer. Je repensais à ma mère qui m'avait assuré quel bonheur apportait la vie conjugale. J'avais l'impression d'être l'actrice d'une mauvaise pièce de théâtre. Le théâtre de ma vie en fait.

Il était assis dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, occupé à lire le journal.

« Bonsoir, mon ami, dis-je à voix basse.

-Bonsoir, ma chère, me répondit-il froidement sans même lever les yeux vers moi ».

La conversation était close. Je m'assis nonchalamment sur un des fauteuils et je pris un des ouvrages que j'avais laissé là durant la journée. La broderie était un passe-temps hautement recommandé pour les jeunes femmes dans mon état. Cela nous occupait l'esprit, paraît-il. Au lieu de penser à des sornettes et à me torturer l'esprit. Les médecins avaient de drôles d'idées quelquefois.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous entendîmes le vrombissement d'un moteur dans le parc. Les Dellay étaient toujours très ponctuels et cette fois-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Je suivis Travis qui tenait à ce que nous les accueillions sur le perron. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer le tonitruant Charles Dellay accompagné de son épouse Olivia Dellay née Rowell, issue d'une richissime famille new-yorkaise.

« Charles comment vas-tu ? Votre mine est splendide, ma chère, s'empressa d'ajouter Travis en faisant un baisemain à Mrs Dellay.

-Je me porte comme un charme, mon ami, répondit Mr Dellay en donnant une frappe amical dans le dos de Travis. J'espère qu'il en va de même pour toi. Mes hommages, ma chère, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant dans ma direction ».

J'inclinais la tête en retour et nous passâmes directement au salon. Je souriais quand il le fallait, je riais quand il était d'usage de le faire. La soirée ne se passait pas aussi mal que je l'avais prévue jusqu'au moment où cette charmante Mrs Dellay m'adressa la parole.

« Mon amie, vous nous avez cruellement manqué la semaine dernière au salon de lecture que donnait Mrs Lockner. Nous avons toutes déplorées votre absence, ajouta-t-elle. Vos textes nous ravissent toujours par leur charmante prose. Vous n'étiez pas indisposée, j'espère ? Votre santé délicate est un tel sujet d'inquiétude, finit-elle par dire d'un air qui aurait paru sincère si je n'avais pas mieux connu cette charmante Mrs Dellay.

-Je tiens à vous rassurer, ma chère Olivia, je souffrais seulement d'une légère fatigue et je regrette de ne pas avoir pu être présente. Ma prose est loin d'égaler la vôtre en terme de raffinement et d'élégance, me sentis-je forcer d'ajouter.

-Esmé, vous êtes toujours d'une telle humilité. N'est-ce pas, Charles ?dit-elle en s'adressant à son mari.

-Quoi dont mon amie ?

-Je disais que notre chère Esmé faisait toujours preuve d'une modestie qui l'honore. N'est-il pas vrai ?

-Et cela ne fait que rajouter à vos innombrables charmes, me dit-il galamment ».

J'inclinais la tête en signe de remerciement mais je n'avais qu'une envie quitter cette table et la présence mielleuse de cette chère Olivia.

« Cette teinte absinthe vous sied à merveille, ajouta à nouveau Mrs Dellay.

-Je vous en remercie Olivia.

-J'espère que vous serez bientôt remise de votre fatigue. Nous organisons une soirée de charité le mois prochain et une telle soirée sans vous n'aurait pas la même saveur.

-Nous y serons, répondit Travis sans même me laisser le temps de répondre. N'est-ce pas, Esmé ?

-Effectivement, nous y serons, répondis-je mortifiée que Travis ne m'ait pas laissée répondre ».

La soirée se continua jusque tard quand enfin, Mrs Dellay annonça à son mari qu'elle se sentait lasse. Une fois les Dellay partis, Travis alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. J'étais enfin seule. Je montais sans bruit les marches de l'escalier central. Arrivée au premier étage, je m'arrêtai un instant et me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon fils. Je ne l'avais que très peu vu en cette fin d'après-midi. Il me manquait, j'aurais préféré passer cette soirée à ces côtés à le regarder dormir plutôt que de souffrir la présence de cette vipère d'Olivia Dellay.

En ouvrant la porte de Jeremiah, j'entendis son souffle léger et régulier emplir l'air. C'était une douce mélodie qui teintait à mes oreilles. La mélodie de la vie. La lune éclairait joliment son berceau de dentelles. Son profil découpé par la lueur de la lune me transperça de part en part. Comme je l'aimais. Avant d'être mère, je n'aurais jamais cru que je fusse capable d'éprouver à nouveau un sentiment aussi fort que celui que j'avais éprouvé pour Carter. Mais depuis que Jeremiah était né, je savais à nouveau ce que voulait dire aimer. Le moindre de ses souffles était un souvenir précieux que je voulais graver dans ma mémoire.

Je rêvais du jour où il m'appellerait maman, je rêvais du jour où il ferait courageusement son premier pas, je rêvais du jour où il me dira qu'il m'aime lui aussi…

M'asseyant près de son berceau, je caressais doucement son poignet. Inconsciemment il saisit mon doigt et referma solidement sa main dessus. Ce contact me bouleversa une fois de plus. Je sentais sa petite main chaude et j'eus envie de pleurer de joie. J'étais à cet instant-là, heureuse comme je ne l'avais jamais été. J'avais quelqu'un à aimer, à protéger… Je n'étais pas aussi seule que je ne le croyais. J'avais quelqu'un pour qui j'avais le devoir de lutter, quelqu'un pour qui je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner, ni de baisser les bras.

Jeremiah, mon amour… Ses cheveux bruns contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau et de son habit de nuit couvert de dentelles. Il était beau. Je ne voyais rien en lui qui me rappelât Travis, quelquefois je remerciais Dieu pour cela. Tendrement je me penchais sur le visage de mon fils et je déposai un doux baiser tel la caresse du papillon.

« Je t'aime Jeremiah, dis-je, la voix étranglée par l'émotion ».

En sortant de la chambre sans bruit, je lançais un dernier regard à mon fils et je murmurais alors :

« A demain, mon chéri ».

* * *

Bon je vous avais prévenu, pas beaucoup d'action! Mais là je me mets directement à l'écriture du chapitre 3!


	4. Chapitre 3: Adieux

Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues. Elles m'ont beaucoup touchée (et motivée aussi^^). J'aime écrire mais je suis incroyablement longue. Non pas que j'écrive lentement, une fois que je m'y suis mise, j'écris plutôt vite mais j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à la procrastination (ça en est limite pathologique en fait de tout remettre au lendemain^^). Je suis assez contente de ce chapitre (mais beaucoup moins du prochain qui est presque fini mais qui me semble mauvais à un point ! ).

Bref j'arrête de papoter et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (et même s'il ne vous plaît pas, bonne lecture quand même^^).

A.

_

* * *

__Il y a des matins où l'on souhaiterait ne jamais s'être éveillée. Il y a des jours où l'on aimerait pouvoir se rendormir et tout oublier. Du moins pour un temps ; jusqu'à ce que la douleur se soit apaisée. Pourtant dans ces jours-là, le sommeil ne vient pas et l'on se demande si l'on pourra un jour retrouver un semblant de repos et de sérénité. _

_Le départ d'un proche est une déchirure ; celui de son enfant est insupportable…_

Le soleil passait au travers des interstices des volets et éclairait la chambre d'un faible halo. Je m'étonnais de l'heure qu'il devait être, le soleil semblant déjà haut. Mitsy devait avoir oublié de me réveiller comme elle le faisait chaque matin depuis son entrée à mon service. A moins qu'elle n'eût pas voulu m'éveiller trop tôt au regard de la pitoyable soirée de la veille. Je souris à l'idée de cette aimable attention.

Emergeant de mon sommeil, je commençais à entendre une rumeur inhabituelle dans la demeure. De coutume, un silence quasi religieux y résidait du petit matin jusqu'au coucher du soleil mais aujourd'hui, il semblait y avoir une effervescence inhabituelle dans la maisonnée. Je sonnais pour prévenir de mon réveil.

Les minutes s'égrainaient et personne ne semblait vouloir se donner la peine de venir. Chaussant les petits escarpins d'intérieur qui m'attendaient au pied de mon lit et enfilant la première robe de chambre qui me tombait sous la main, je sortis précipitamment de ma chambre prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. A peine avais-je fait quelques pas que Mrs Aston était à mes côtés.

« Harriette, que se passe-t-il donc dans cette maison ? Demandai-je angoissée.

-Madame, je vous en prie. Retournez vous reposer. Nous nous chargeons de tout, me répondit-elle d'un ton moins ferme qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Enfin dites-le moi, vous m'effrayez, Harriette, dis-je la voix tremblante.

-Madame, je vous en prie, ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont. Retournez vous reposer, nous viendrons vous réveiller dans une petite heure.

-Oh nom du Ciel, Harriette, croyez-vous vraiment que j'ai besoin de dormir une petite heure ? Dites-moi ce que vous cachez, dis-je passablement agacée par le comportement de la gouvernante.

-Je crois qu'il serait préférable que Monsieur vous l'annonce lui-même, répondit-elle incertaine.

-Mon époux n'est pas là. Qu'importe sa présence, Harriette, je vous somme de répondre !

-Madame, je vous en prie, vos nerfs…

-Mes nerfs, Harriette ? Vous vous souciez de mes nerfs maintenant ? Vous ne voulez pas répondre, Harriette ? Soit ! Je m'en vais demander à Mitsy, dis-je énervée.

-Madame, il s'agit de Jeremiah, me répondit-elle la voix étouffée.

-Jeremiah, répétai-je interdite. Qu'a-t-il ? Ajoutai-je précipitamment, la respiration saccadée.

-Madame, je vous en prie…

-Qu'a-t-il ? Où est Jeremiah, Harriette ? Hurlai-je ».

Elle me jeta un regard de compassion que je ne lui connaissais pas. Un regard que je refusais de comprendre. Elle baissa la tête incapable de me répondre. Perdue, aveuglée par les larmes, je descendis au premier étage. La chambre de mon fils était grande ouverte. Le médecin de famille était penché sur le berceau de Jeremiah. Mitsy était à ses côtés, en larmes. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur. Je vis Jeremiah allongé dans son berceau ; je me jetai à son chevet. Mon fils était là. Mon cœur continuait à battre à vive allure mais j'étais rassurée, mon enfant était là.

Je saisis brusquement sa petite main frêle et je frissonnai. Elle était plus froide que le marbre. Je levai rapidement les yeux vers ses lèvres qui semblaient bleuies par le froid. Le sang battait violemment à mes tempes, j'étais pétrifiée refusant de comprendre l'évidence.

« Mrs Lewis, je suis désolé, finit par dire le praticien. Il est trop tard.

-Trop tard ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

-Jeremiah nous a quittés cette nuit durant son sommeil, poursuivit-il d'un ton ferme mais doux ».

Nous a quittés ? Les mots se répétaient, résonnaient en moi mais ne prenaient pas sens. Mon esprit était embrumé niant l'évidence. Puis soudainement, sans crier gare, les dernières limites explosèrent et la douleur déferla. Puissante, dévastant tout sur son passage. Si j'avais cru souffrir auparavant, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais alors.

« Dehors, murmurai-je. Dehors !

-Madame…tenta le médecin.

-Sortez tous autant que vous êtes ! Hurlai-je. Partez ! ».

Je reportais alors mon regard sur mon fils. Il était étendu là sans vie. Je ne pouvais y croire. J'aurais tout donné en cet instant pour qu'il pût vivre. Alors que les larmes coulaient sans bruit sur mes joues, une nouvelle vague de douleur m'étreignit le corps. Elle me transperça telle une lame d'acier et je fus secouée de sanglots. En me prenant Jeremiah, on m'avait ôté la vie. On m'avait tout pris et bien plus encore. Je me sentis plus seule et plus abandonnée que jamais.

Tendrement, je pris mon enfant contre moi. Je murmurais alors la berceuse qu'il préférait tout en le serrant contre mon corps. Il était plus froid que la pierre et j'aurais donné ma vie si j'avais pu le réchauffer. Je ne pourrais jamais réentendre son souffle, je ne pourrais jamais l'entendre dire maman, ni le voir faire ses premiers pas… Il était mort et il m'avait laissée seule là où je n'avais que lui pour vivre.

J'étais plus perdue que je ne l'avais jamais été et si je n'avais pas été déjà folle à lier, je crois que cette douleur m'aurait fait perdre la raison pour de bon. J'étais en colère comme je ne l'avais jamais été. En colère contre le monde entier, en colère contre toutes les mères qui pouvaient encore serrer leurs enfants pleins de vie contre leurs seins, en colère contre les enfants qui pouvaient encore courir et jouer sans rien craindre de la mort, en colère contre Dieu qui m'avait tout ôté, en colère contre ma foi qui m'abandonnait au moment où j'aurais eu tant de besoin d'elle…

Egoïstement, j'aurais souhaité en cet instant que chaque être sur Terre connût la même douleur que moi. Cela n'aurait pas soulagé la mienne pour autant et je savais que cette pensée n'était qu'égoïsme et colère, cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le désirer.

Je serrais Jeremiah un peu plus fort contre moi tandis que mes larmes redoublaient. On m'avait permis de connaître la plus grande joie qui fût, celle de donner la vie, pour me la retirer si tôt. J'étais perdue.

J'ignore combien de temps j'ai pu rester assise ainsi sur le sol tenant mon fils serré contre moi. Sans doute des heures car lorsque Mrs Aston entra, il faisait déjà nuit noir dehors. Je levai vers elle des yeux égarés et elle me parut en cet instant plus amicale qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Madame, me dit-elle doucement tandis que sa voix troublait le silence de la pièce. Monsieur vous demande, ajouta-t-elle en tentant de me prendre Jeremiah.

-Ne le touchez pas, dis-je froidement en le serrant un peu plus fort encore ».

Je sortis sans bruit de la chambre, tout en berçant tendrement Jeremiah contre mon sein. Je descendis au salon où Travis devait m'attendre. Mes yeux me piquaient tandis que les larmes refusaient de couler davantage. Quand je fis irruption dans le salon, Travis était debout appuyé sur le rebord de la cheminée. Quand il vit ce que je portais, il ouvrit les yeux effrayés.

« Oh mon dieu, mais que faites-vous donc… ? Posez donc cet enfant, ajouta-t-il plus froidement.

-Le poser, dites-vous ? Dis-je sans comprendre.

-Posez-le, m'ordonna-t-il sèchement.

-Non. Je préfère le garder contre moi, répondis-je perdue.

-Ne voyez-vous donc pas que vous portez un enfant mort ?cria-t-il violemment. Vous êtes encore plus folle que je ne le croyais. Je vous le répète une dernière fois. Posez cet enfant et mettez-le hors de ma vue.

-Cet enfant ? Hors de votre vue ? Mais il s'agit aussi de votre fils Travis…

-Taisez-vous, hurla-t-il plus terrifiant que jamais. Taisez-vous, petite sotte ».

Je tremblais, j'avais toujours craint ses colères aussi vives que soudaines, surtout dans les moments comme celui-ci où il avait bu plus que de raison. Tandis qu'il continuait de hurler, je serrais Jeremiah encore plus fort. Comment osait-il crier alors que le corps de notre enfant était là ? Comment osait-il ? Je voulais qu'il se tût.

Sans réfléchir je saisis prestement le verre de bourbon de Travis que j'envoyais se briser contre le mur. Un court instant, je crus que sa colère était tombée, que mon geste lui avait fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus rien savoir mais je sentis alors sa main s'abattre sur mon visage. Presque instantanément, je sentis un liquide chaud coulé de ma lèvre supérieure. Sous les coups, je me recroquevillais pour protéger mon fils. Bientôt je ne ressentis plus la douleur physique, une sorte de léthargie s'était emparée de mon corps. Je serrais toujours le corps de mon enfant et je ne saurais dire quand je m'aperçus que Travis avait cessé de me frapper ni lorsqu'il était sorti de la pièce.

Néanmoins lorsque j'émergeai de ma transe, j'étais seule, dans le noir profond de la nuit, serrant toujours Jeremiah contre mon cœur. Je le regardais encore une fois, son visage faiblement éclairé par la lune et je le trouvais beau et vivant en cet instant. Il semblait dormir d'un profond et calme sommeil, d'un sommeil que je lui enviais. La douleur était toujours là, tapie, prête à ressurgir à tout moment plus violente que jamais.

Je ne saurais dire si je pris ma décision à cet instant-là, le voyant beau et calme dans la mort. Mais méthodiquement, bien plus que je n'aurais jamais cru l'être, je me préparais sans bruit et tout aussi silencieusement je sortis de ma demeure, Jeremiah toujours serré contre mon cœur.

J'avais toujours aimé me promener sur les falaises, là on l'on reçoit les embruns marins de plein fouet ; là où la beauté de l'océan confine au sublime. Inconsciemment, dans la noirceur de la nuit, j'en pris le chemin.

Arrivée sur les falaises, je ne pouvais qu'admirer une fois de plus la beauté de la nature : l'océan noir et tumultueux, la nuit étoilée et les falaises nues. Ce spectacle était envoûtant et aussi étrange que cela pût paraître, je fus en cet instant plus déterminée que jamais. J'avais pris ma décision et désormais rien ne pourrait me faire reculer.

Se donner la mort, c'est un peu comme un ultime geste de révolte. Une dernière rébellion contre l'injustice de la vie … Certains parlent d'un ultime geste de liberté. Si liberté et mort étaient liées alors il y aurait bien peu d'espoir pour mes semblables. Ce n'était pas la liberté que je cherchais, je fuyais la réalité tout simplement. Une réalité insupportable. Mon geste était aussi dérisoire que lâche en fait. Je me sentais un peu honteuse aussi. J'abandonnais la vie volontairement alors que mon fils aurait aimé vivre la sienne.

Le bord de la falaise était juste sous mes pieds, je sentais le vent me pousser de plus en plus près du précipice, Jeremiah toujours serré contre moi, son fin duvet effleurant ma joue. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à décider du jour et de l'heure de sa fin. Je défiais les règles naturelles. Je décidais de ma propre destinée.

Je regardais une ultime fois l'astre de la nuit et dans un élan, je trébuchais plus que je ne sautais. Si j'avais peur en cet instant ? J'avais plus peur qu'en tout autre moment de ma vie. Tandis que je tombais, ma chute me semblait interminable. Les gens pensent souvent que dans ces moments-là, on voit défiler tous les moments intenses de notre existence. Dans mon cas, je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'étendue plane et glaciale qui m'attendait en contrebas. J'étais terrifiée.

Toutefois je tenais toujours aussi fortement mon fils dans mes bras. Nous allions disparaître ensemble dans les eaux noires et froides ; liés à jamais dans la mort… J'allais rejoindre Jeremiah et la douleur disparaîtrait enfin. Puis alors que je pensais que cette chute n'en finirait jamais, j'entendis clairement le fracas des vagues contre les rochers. Et soudain je connus une douleur physique comme je n'en avais jamais connu. L'eau me transperça de part en part tels des centaines de poignards et tandis que je coulais, je sombrais dans un profond sommeil.

Un sommeil éternel, pensais-je alors.

***************************************************

Les gardes de nuit étaient celles que je préférais. J'aimais le silence qui emplissait alors les couloirs du Massachussetts General. J'aimais la lueur de l'astre nocturne baignant délicatement mon bureau sombre. J'aimais cet endroit. Ce n'était pas une sorte de purgatoire auquel je me contraignais comme le pensait Aro. Bien au contraire, cet endroit plus que tout autre était ma rédemption, mon chemin de croix.

Je n'avais jamais été plus à ma place que je ne l'étais ici. Nous cherchions tous une raison de vivre et de lutter. Le propre de l'Homme sans doute. J'entendais déjà les sarcasmes de mes semblables. « Le propre de l'Homme ». Cela devait leur sembler absurde. Mais j'étais convaincu de notre part d'humanité. Nous avions beau être des « monstres » assoiffés de sang, j'étais intimement convaincu que notre existence ne pouvait se résumer à cette seule bestialité. On me prenait pour un marginal idéaliste. En marge, je l'étais sans doute, idéaliste, aussi mais je n'étais surtout qu'un être impuissant qui cherchait comme tout un chacun des réponses à son existence. Me mettre au service des hommes m'avait apaisé, m'avait apporté le calme dont j'avais besoin. J'avais trouvé ma voie.

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit et l'infirmière en chef entra. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui accomplissait un travail remarquable. « Dr Cullen, dit elle en me saluant ». Elle déposa comme à l'accoutumée la liste des personnes décédées durant la journée et sortit sans s'attarder. Au début de notre collaboration, j'avais pris cette parcimonie de paroles pour de la crainte mais il n'en était rien. Elle avait simplement des malades à s'occuper et c'était ce qui lui importait. Quelquefois il m'arrivait de me demander si un jour je pourrais atteindre un tel degré de dévotion.

D'un œil absent, je consultais la liste. Trente et un décès pour ce 22 septembre 1924. Un chiffre dans la moyenne pour un hôpital comme le Massachussetts General. Une jeune fille était morte de la tuberculose, un vieillard s'était éteint sans bruit, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années était décédé d'une infection rénale… La liste égrenait tristement les noms de ces personnes fraîchement disparues. Je m'imaginais sans mal la douleur des familles et une fois de plus, je me sentis impuissant. Je ne pouvais leur éviter la mort, c'était l'issu fatal qui attendait tous les mortels mais quelquefois j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire l'impossible.

Il fallait que je rédigeasse les avis de décès. La liste à la main, je me dirigeais vers la morgue d'un air morne. Ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir même pour un médecin expérimenté. Je ne ressentis pas le froid glacé qui régnait dans la pièce. Les corps étaient tous là. Etendus sur les tables métalliques.

C'est à ce moment-là précis que je l'entendis. Battements imperceptibles pour des oreilles humaines mais qui résonnaient aux miennes tel le tic-tac incessant d'une horloge. La respiration était imperceptible. Elle provenait du corps d'une jeune femme étendue sur une des tables. Mais contrairement aux autres, la vie continuait à battre dans ses veines.

Je m'approchais, étonné de la douce mélodie qui se jouait à mes oreilles. En voyant l'état du corps de la jeune femme, je fus pris d'un frisson. Son corps était lacéré de part en part, le sang avait rougi sa robe claire à de multiples endroits. Son visage était couvert de profondes coupures et de longues traînées de sang séché formaient d'horribles sillons sur ses joues et sur son cou. Pourtant malgré l'état de son corps, je l'entendais encore respirer, faiblement certes mais elle respirait malgré tout.

Hâtivement, je baissais le regard vers la liste des décès. Je survolais les noms et les âges mais je n'en voyais aucun qui pût correspondre à la jeune femme que j'avais devant les yeux. Puis mon regard fut attiré par le bas de la liste où l'on avait griffonné quelques mots : « Jeune femme inconnue. Suicidée ». Ce « suicidée » résonnait telle une sentence implacable. On ne s'était pas donné la peine de chercher la famille de la jeune femme, ni aucun renseignement la concernant. C'était une suicidée, une sorte de paria dont l'hôpital préférait se libérer le plus rapidement possible.

J'aurais pu agir comme n'importe quel autre médecin et la laissait là, agonisante, dans ce sous-sol sordide mais je ne pus m'y résoudre. Si elle était encore vivante et si elle s'était trouvée sur mon chemin, c'était qu'il y avait une raison à cela, j'en étais certain. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je l'avais déjà fait cinq ans auparavant et je savais parfaitement ce qui m'attendait.

Cependant je fus alors pris d'un doute. Je n'étais plus seul désormais et je ne pouvais pas prendre une telle décision sans concerter Edward. Méthodiquement je réfléchis à la manière dont j'allais opérer. Transporter le corps allait être une tâche plus aisée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. J'étais plus rapide que n'importe quels yeux humains. Je pouvais parfaitement transporter le corps de la jeune femme jusqu'à ma Ford, garée très près des sous-sols. Donner une excuse pour abandonner mon poste à une heure aussi indue de la nuit serait un peu plus difficile. Mais je pouvais toujours prétexter un problème urgent et personne ne prendrait la peine de vérifier la véracité de mes dires. Etre un vampire avait ces avantages, personne ne mettait en doute votre parole. Après avoir déposé le corps de la jeune femme dans l'automobile, je traverserais la ville le plus rapidement possible ; elle était certes encore en vie mais elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Une heure au maximum.

Je devais agir vite ; j'en parlerais à Edward et je ne procéderais à la transformation qu'en ayant son entier accord. Je saisis le corps ensanglanté de la jeune femme. Comme toujours lorsque je portais un humain, je fus étonné de sa légèreté. Elle semblait pouvoir se briser à la moindre bourrasque de vent. Puis allant à une allure surhumaine, je passai devant le gardien de nuit qui grommela à l'encontre des courants d'air. La comparaison me fit sourire.

Le hall était faiblement éclairé. Je le traversais à vive allure ne rencontrant aucun humain sur mon passage et je sortis enfin de l'hôpital. Je me dissimulai alors dans les arbustes et j'attendis d'être certain que la voie fût libre avant de courir silencieusement jusqu'à l'emplacement de mon auto. J'ouvris la portière arrière et je déposai avec précaution le corps de la jeune femme sur la banquette arrière.

La première partie du plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Il ne me restait plus qu'à m'excuser auprès de l'infirmière en chef et la prévenir de mon départ immédiat. A une allure plus humaine cette fois, je remontai jusqu'au second étage. J'entendis la voix de l'infirmière en chef provenir d'une des chambres du fond, là où nous soignions les plus jeunes. Arrivé devant la chambre, je m'aperçus qu'elle veillait un enfant qui semblait au plus mal. Je frappais doucement à la porte ce qui lui fit lever instantanément la tête. Elle se leva sans bruit et sortit de la chambre tout en prenant soin de refermer la porte sur son passage.

« Docteur Cullen ? m'interrogea-t-elle en levant les yeux dans ma direction.

-Je dois rentrer à mon domicile sur l'instant. Je venais vous prévenir de mon départ, dis-je d'une voix aussi assurée qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Rien de grave au moins ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

-Non, je ne pense mais ma présence est formellement requise, lui répondis-je en lui souriant de manière rassurante ».

Quand nous, les vampires, sourions de cette manière-là, les humains se détendent de manière instantanée. Et cette fois-ci ne dérogea pas à la règle. L'infirmière en chef me renvoya mon sourire et me salua poliment avant de retourner au chevet du jeune malade.

Je sortis de l'hôpital et je rejoignis ma Ford T qui m'attendait à l'ombre des grands arbres. D'un rapide coup d'œil, je m'assurais que la jeune femme se portait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait en cet instant. Mon ouïe percevait toujours clairement sa respiration même si cette dernière semblait un peu plus saccadée que précédemment. Je démarrais alors la voiture et je m'engageais dans les rues sombres de Boston. Je traversai rapidement la ville et j'aperçus enfin notre demeure.

Je me garais dans notre petite allée et je n'avais pas encore fermé ma portière que j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Edward bien sûr. Je me retournai alors et je m'approchais de lui :

« Edward, je n'ai pas à t'imposer cela. Tu…

-Dépêche-toi, Carlisle. Le temps lui est compté, me coupa-t-il. Je reviens dans quelques heures, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux gênés. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir rester… Je suis désolé de ne pas être assez fort pour t'aider, finit-il par dire tout en se dirigeant vers les ruelles sombres de la ville.

-Merci, Edward, pensai-je sans vraiment en connaître la raison ».

D'un signe, il me fit comprendre qu'il m'avait entendu et il disparut dans la noirceur de la nuit. Je reportai alors mon regard vers le corps de la jeune femme.

Je la pris délicatement dans mes bras et je la montai dans une des chambres situées à l'étage. Je l'allongeai sur le couvre-lit blanc. Tout en la regardant, je pensais que j'étais parfaitement à même de résister à la tentation. J'avais surmonté de multiples fois cette épreuve et j'avais même transformé Edward. Le sang me tentait certes. Me tentait même de manière insoutenable mais j'étais capable de me détourner de cela.

Pourtant un doute subsistait. Il ne suffit que d'une fois pour faillir. J'avais l'impression d'être un funambule qui marchait sur une corde sans fin et qui de fatigue finirait bien par tomber un jour. Ces doutes me revenaient et j'eus un instant d'hésitation avant de me ressaisir. La crainte ne servait à rien, si ce n'est à me mystifier.

J'entendis alors son pouls s'arrêter un instant. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il n'était plus l'heure d'hésiter ou il serait bientôt trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce fût. Je bloquais ma respiration et sans attendre je mordis rapidement dans la peau fine et blanche de son cou. Le contact de sa peau contre mes lèvres était incroyablement doux. Et un instant je fus soumis à mon instinct mais je ressaisis rapidement. Un peu confus, je sentis enfin le goût sucré de son sang. Si celui d'Edward avait été poivré et mentholé, je m'en souvenais distinctement ; celui de la jeune femme était incroyablement sucré, comparable à un délicieux grain de muscat. Mes papilles me rappelaient d'anciennes saveurs oubliées, du temps où j'étais encore humain.

Mon instinct était là, prêt à surgir à tout instant mais je le tenais la bride au cou et je le dominais. Avec beaucoup d'efforts certes mais je le dominais. Je me détachais enfin de son cou et successivement j'injectais du venin dans ses poignets et dans ses chevilles.

Quand enfin j'en eus fini, je me détachai presque sans effort et je m'étonnais de ne pas la voir réagir comme l'avait fait Edward. Un instant, j'eus peur d'avoir failli à ma tâche mais bientôt, elle se mit à trembler et à transpirer violemment. Elle semblait souffrir incroyablement et je me souvenais moi-même avec précision de la douleur que l'on pouvait alors ressentir. La douleur vous traversait de part en part et un feu intérieur semblait vouloir consumer tous vos organes.

Je la veillais jusqu'au petit matin. Elle avait cessé de transpirer mais ses traits étaient crispés et ses membres bougeaient en tous sens. La souffrance n'avait toujours pas cessé. Les coupures s'étaient partiellement résorbées et l'on pouvait déjà voir des changements significatifs. Je consignais tous ces changements lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je délaissai alors la jeune femme et je sortis de la chambre.

Edward était au bas de l'escalier. Baissant les yeux vers lui, je vis qu'il avait chassé. Ses prunelles étaient dorées et illuminées son visage.

« J'étais convaincu que tu réussirais, m'assura-t-il en chuchotant.

-Tu as toujours eu beaucoup trop de certitudes à mon sujet, dis-je pour le faire sourire.

-Allons-nous devoir partir, Carlisle ? Finit-il par demander après un instant de silence.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire. Tu peux rester ici, répondis-je sincère. Quant à moi, je dois l'éloigner de la ville pour son propre bien.

-Rester ici ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Si tu en exprimes l'envie, je ne m'y opposerai pas, l'assurai-je.

-Rester ici ? répéta-t-il. Et te laisser seul avec une jeune femme ? Ce ne serait pas très convenable, Carlisle, me répondit-il en riant franchement.

-Depuis quand te soucies-tu du quand dira t-on ? Demandai-je amusé.

-Depuis que nous avons un nouveau membre dans notre famille, répondit-il amusé lui aussi. Les jeunes femmes attachent beaucoup plus de prix aux convenances. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps… ».

Je le regardais, amusé et touché à la fois. Il avait dit « notre famille ». Ce n'était pas la première fois mais comme j'aimais lui entendre dire. Et soudain je compris qu'il avait déjà accepté la jeune femme comme un nouveau membre de la famille. Je n'y avais pas songé tant j'avais été occupé durant les dernières heures. Désormais nous allions être trois et cette réflexion me plut. La famille venait de s'agrandir et j'espérais que chacun allait trouver sa place dans cet étrange schéma familial.

Bien sûr tout était encore incertain. Nous ne connaissions pas la jeune femme. La cohabitation allait sans doute être difficile dans les premiers temps. Mais j'étais certain que nous réussirions à surmonter les différences. Le paramètre le plus hasardeux était sans doute lié à notre nouveau membre. Comment prévoir ses réactions de nouveau-née ? La convaincre allait-il être aussi aisé que cela l'avait été avec Edward ? Allions-nous pouvoir la contenir et réussir à lui faire entendre raison ? Tant de questions sans réponse. Bien sûr j'appréhendais ce qui allait se passer durant les prochaines semaines mais j'étais convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je ne m'étais pas consciemment aperçu de la présence d'Edward à mes côtés. Cependant quand il s'adressa à moi, j'émergeai rapidement de mes interrogations sans réponse.

« Carlisle ?

-Oui, Edward, répondis-je après un court instant.

-J'ai…hum… J'ai tenté de lire ses pensées, m'avoua-t-il gêné.

-Oh, fis-je ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

-Je crois que ma mère n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié que je lise les pensées d'une dame, ajouta-t-il en riant mal à l'aise. Son esprit est assez confus…

-Confus ? Demandai-je sans être réellement surpris.

-Je n'ai saisi que des bribes de pensée mais un prénom revient souvent. Jeremiah. Son évocation semble attiser ses souffrances, me confia-t-il.

-Son époux peut-être ? Demandai-je.

-Je ne saurais dire… Elle s'est suicidée, n'est-ce pas ? affirma-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda après un bref silence.

-On ne peut rien te cacher, Edward, éludai-je. Nous en savons tellement peu à son sujet que nous devrions éviter de porter des jugements trop hâtifs… Si elle s'est trouvée sur mon chemin, je suis persuadé qu'il y a une raison à cela. La destinée ne laisse rien au hasard.

-Et chacun a le droit à une deuxième chance, dit-il en me regardant avec confiance ».

Nous décidâmes alors de nous rendre dans une maison que nous possédions au bord de l'océan, loin du bruit et du tumulte de la vie bostonienne. Mais surtout loin de ce qui serait pour notre nouveau membre une terrible tentation : les humains.

* * *

Et voilà!^^ Rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre que je vais sans doute réécrire tant il me semble mauvais!

Bises


	5. Chapitre 4: Réveil

Bonsoir à tous! Waouh que le temps a passé vite depuis ma dernière visite sur FF. J'ai été très prise par mon année scolaire mais je ne suis pas déçue. Le travail finit toujours par payer (j'ai l'impression d'être une petite vieille en disant ça). J'ai eu ma première année de SVT avec mention et je suis soulagée (je suis une stressée de nature^^). Tellement stressée que j'arrive à faire stresser tout mon entourage rien que par ma présence angoissée!^^ Mais bon maintenant les vacances commencent et je vais pouvoir me relaxer jusqu'en septembre (avant de recommencer à stresser comme une malade! xD ). Et blablabla, j'ennuie tout le monde en parlant de mes petits problèmes.

Bref, je poste ce chapitre que j'avais écrit il y a bien longtemps (non pas dans une galaxie très lointaine, je vous rassure) et pour lequel je suis mitigée. Il y a des moments que j'aime beaucoup et d'autres qui sont franchement... euh awkward comme disent les anglophones! A vous de voir... J'ai tenté quelques retouches mais je déteste toujours autant me relire donc bon j'ai préféré m'atteler au chapitre suivant!

* * *

Edward était la meilleure personne que je connusse. L'une des plus serviables et des plus aimables qui fussent. Aussi quand nous dûmes quitter hâtivement Boston, il n'exprima ni regret ni tristesse et montra au contraire un certain plaisir à rejoindre notre maison de la côte. Son plaisir était probablement un peu feint ce qui ne me trompait pas. Il aimait la vie que nous menions tous deux à Boston et y renoncer pour aller se réfugier loin de la vie trépidante de la cité devait lui causer un chagrin certain. Il ne m'en montrait cependant rien.

La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas émergé mais n'étant qu'au deuxième jour de la transformation, je ne m'en étonnais pas. Il lui faudrait encore près d'une quinzaine d'heures pour que son métabolisme fût à même de reprendre le contrôle. Nous l'avions installée dans la chambre aux doux tons pastel qui donnait sur l'océan. La vue de l'océan apaisait bien des gens et j'espérais qu'une fois éveillée, la douce berceuse des vagues agirait sur elle aussi.

Je la veillais constamment, je connaissais chaque ligne de son visage et pourtant j'en connaissais toujours aussi peu sur elle. Sa chevelure couleur miel contrastait joliment avec le satin de la taie d'oreiller. Ses cheveux formaient de larges boucles qui semblaient avoir été façonnées par des mains expertes. Par les mains d'une domestique, pensai-je alors.

D'après les mains de la jeune femme, je pouvais en déduire qu'elle n'avait jamais accompli de durs labeurs. J'en avais alors conclu qu'elle devait appartenir à une bonne famille bostonienne ou du moins des environs. Tout ce que je savais d'elle venait de quelques déductions hasardeuses auxquelles j'étais parvenu. Une chose était certaine, Edward me l'avait à nouveau affirmé, elle ne cessait de penser à un certain Jeremiah ce qui la faisait cruellement souffrir. Peut-être la cause de son suicide, pensai-je.

J'entendis Edward entrer. Il venait fréquemment prendre de ses nouvelles ou me seconder au chevet de la jeune femme.

« Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit-il soucieux.

-Tu es sans doute plus à même que moi de le savoir, lui répondis-je d'un sourire franc.

-Mon don est loin d'être parfait. Il m'est déjà difficile d'entendre les pensées d'une personne en condition normale, répondit-il en haussant les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance. Et puis c'est toi le médecin, ajouta-t-il amusé.

-Et bien en tant qu'homme de science, la seule chose que je peux déduire de ce que j'observe actuellement, c'est que notre jeune patiente se porte aussi bien qu'elle le peut dans une telle situation, répondis-je sur le ton de la conversation.

-Patiente, hein ?

-Ce n'est pas le terme le plus approprié sans doute. Mais le seul autre me venant à l'esprit étant vampiresse, j'ai trouvé que « patiente » était tout de même plus de circonstance, dis-je.

-Son réveil est proche ? demanda-t-il soudain plus sérieux.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit imminent mais elle émergera sans doute en début de soirée, répondis-je en consultant ma montre à gousset. Dans une douzaine d'heure donc, précisai-je.

-Je serai là, Carlisle, m'assura-t-il après un bref silence.

-Non, Edward, cela risque d'être dangereux, répondis-je soudain effrayé. Je m'en chargerai seul, tentai-je en lui décochant le sourire rassurant que j'utilisais habituellement sur les humains.

-Carlisle, tu ne peux pas me tromper… Ni ton sourire, ni tes paroles. J'entends tes pensées aussi bien que si tu les formulais distinctement, me coupa-t-il soudain grave. Je serai là, Carlisle que tu l'acceptes ou non.

-Edward, dis-je sans réussir à élever d'autre objection… Je t'en prie, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il venait à arriver quoi que ce fût.

-Je suis plus fort que tu ne l'es, j'encoure beaucoup moins de risques que toi et tu le sais parfaitement. Nous ne saurons pas trop de deux si elle réagit violemment. La contenir seul te serait impossible. Et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il est arrivé quelque chose alors que j'aurais pu l'éviter, me répondit-il tout en me fixant dans les yeux, plus déterminé que jamais.

-Soit, dis-je vaincu, mais au moindre problème, tu ne tentes rien d'imprudent ni d'irréfléchi.

-Rien d'imprudent, ni d'irréfléchi, promis, dit-il dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère. Va te promener un moment sur la falaise, je me charge d'elle, ajouta-t-il avant que je ne pus émettre la moindre objection ».

Je songeai alors que vivre avec un vampire télépathe n'était pas toujours tâche aisée. A peine avais-je formulé cette pensée que j'entendis Edward grogner dans mon dos. Je sortis de notre demeure, mi-amusé mi-inquiet. Je ne voulais pas exposer Edward au moindre risque mais je ne pouvais me cacher que son aide me serait précieuse.

Je ne sais combien de temps je me promenais ainsi sur la lande mais quand je revins à la maison le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel. Je montais silencieusement les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre pastel quand j'entendis un murmure sourd en provenant. Surpris, je tendis l'oreille et j'entendis alors distinctement Edward chanter une douce berceuse. Une berceuse de son invention à n'en pas douter. Edward était un musicien né. Un don humain qu'il avait conservé. Il lui venait de sa mère, m'avait-il dit un jour.

Cette douce berceuse résonnait à mes oreilles comme l'ode à une vie nouvelle qui s'ouvrait devant nous. J'étais heureux qu'Edward partageât lui-aussi l'envie de bousculer nos habitudes et d'accueillir dans notre famille un nouveau membre. A peine étais-je arrivé sur le seuil de la chambre qu'Edward ouvrit la porte, le front strié de ridules inquiètes.

« Carlisle, je crois que son réveil ne saurait tarder. Elle ne cesse de s'agiter depuis près d'une demi-heure, murmura-t-il anxieux.

-Elle est en phase de réveil, affirmai-je. Il faut nous tenir près, Edward, ajoutai-je en le fixant ».

Edward ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais je le connaissais assez pour dire qu'il était bien plus effrayé et angoissé qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître.

« Tu me connais mieux que personne, Carlisle, dit-il en haussant les épaules dans un geste de désinvolture calculé ».

*** * * * * * * ***

Je ne savais pas très bien ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Mais certainement pas à cela. Quand on pense à la mort, c'est toujours de loin. Et puis quand elle nous touche, on n'est généralement plus en état pour en parler ou pour y penser. Quand je m'étais jetée de cette falaise, j'avais pensé en finir avec tout cela. En finir des interrogations sans fin, en finir de la douleur…

J'avais envisagé la mort comme une sorte de long voyage au terme duquel notre âme parvenait à s'élever. Le paradis et l'enfer ? J'y croyais sans y croire. De belles fables que l'on racontait aux enfants, avais-je souvent pensé, tandis que la vieille Miss Tilton nous enseignait le catéchisme dans notre petite église du Wyoming. Ma mère était une fervente catholique et j'avais donc suivi cet enseignement avec une assiduité quelque peu forcée.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'heure étant venue, j'aimais à penser que Miss Tilton ne nous avait pas seulement raconté des fables. Quitte à choisir, je préférais la voie divine à celle plus tortueuse et plus torturée de l'ange déchu.

Miss Tilton nous avait bien fait comprendre que le Bien nous attendait d'un côté et de l'autre le Mal. Mais en cet instant, au vu de ce que j'endurais, je doutais d'être du bon côté du chemin. La mort était en effet bien plus douloureuse que les croyances ne le laissaient paraître.

Mon corps me brûlait comme si le diable en personne avait posé sa marque sur mon corps. J'avais l'impression que j'allais me liquéfier d'une seconde à l'autre. La souffrance bien qu'elle fût insupportable aurait pu être tolérable si je n'avais pas eu cette impression qu'elle ne cesserait jamais. C'était une douleur physique, mentale et bien plus que cela encore. J'avais la cruelle impression d'être vouée aux bûchers infernaux pour l'éternité.

J'avais conscience de la plus infime partie de mon être. Etonnamment même étant vivante, je n'avais jamais eu conscience de moi-même à ce point. La moindre parcelle de mon corps me brûlait, incandescente. Si je n'étais pas déjà morte, nul doute que j'aurais succombé mille fois aux douleurs que j'endurais alors.

Si j'avais une conscience aigue de moi-même, j'étais en revanche aveugle à ce qui m'entourait. Je ne voyais rien, je n'entendais rien, je ne sentais rien… Cette insensibilité était frustrante. J'avais l'impression de me trouver dans un espace intemporel où les sens terrestres n'avaient aucune prise. Mon calvaire durait-il depuis une seconde ou bien étais-je ici depuis des siècles ? C'était peut-être ainsi l'Enfer : une éternité de souffrances.

Et surtout, par-dessus tout devrais-je dire, j'étais seule, encore plus seule que je ne l'avais jamais été. Ces souffrances aussi insupportables qu'elles fussent n'étaient rien à côté de la douleur que je ressentais vis-à-vis de la perte de Jeremiah.

*** * * * * * * ***

« Elle n'en a plus que pour quelques secondes, Edward. Après quoi, je ne suis plus sûr de rien, dis-je tout en regardant gravement celui que je considérais comme mon fils ».

*** * * * * * * ***

Une seconde ? Une heure ? Un mois ? Une année ou un siècle ? Le temps avait-il de l'importance là où je me trouvais désormais ? Le temps n'existait plus tout simplement, pensais-je.

Cependant, étonnamment, le feu incandescent qui me brûlait les entrailles semblait s'assoupir, comme s'il avait consumé l'intégrité de mon corps et qu'il n'avait plus de quoi l'alimenter désormais. Ou peut-être m'habituais-je à la douleur ? Comme si l'on pouvait s'habituer à souffrir…

Ce qui me frappa alors, ce fut une odeur. Il me semblait que je n'avais rien senti depuis des siècles. C'était une odeur particulière et je la disséquais avec plaisir : amande, bois vert et rosée. Rosée vraiment me surpris-je à penser ? Je n'avais jamais pensé auparavant que la rosée pût avoir une odeur. Puis presque immédiatement, une autre odeur m'assaillit : poivre, menthe et j'aurais juré sentir un soupçon de coriandre.

Au fur et à mesure que la douleur s'atténuait, je percevais de mieux en mieux le monde qui m'entourait. D'abord par l'odorat, puis bientôt mon ouïe saisit tous les bruits alentour et enfin j'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté. La douleur qui un instant plutôt me mettait au supplice avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Mes yeux papillonnés comme si je m'éveillais d'un trop long sommeil. D'abord je vis se dessiner de larges tâches de couleur floue puis, assez vite, les contours s'affinèrent et je distinguais sans mal deux silhouettes penchées au dessus de moi. Une sorte d'avidité s'empara de mon corps, l'envie de savoir où j'étais, l'envie d'être enfin initiée au plus grand secret de la vie : la mort. Peut-être que la souffrance que je venais d'endurer n'était-elle qu'un rite de passage, une sorte de rite initiatique ? Ou comme cette brave Miss Tilton nous l'avait appris, peut-être était-ce ce qu'on appelait le Purgatoire ?

Tandis que je m'éveillais, je ne pouvais ignorer cette soif qui m'étreignait. Je ressentais comme une sorte d'avidité inextinguible s'emparant de tout mon être. Une soif qui j'en avais l'impression ne pourrait jamais s'éteindre. Si les douleurs avaient été insupportables, cet ardent désir le semblait tout autant. C'était une toute autre sorte de supplice, plus raffiné mais tout aussi intolérable.

Alors que je me focalisais sur ma soif, je commençais à percevoir des voix qui appartenaient sans nul doute aux deux personnes qui semblaient me veiller. J'ouvris soudain franchement les yeux et je tombais face à face avec la personne la plus surprenante qui m'eût été donné de rencontrer. Surprenante, n'était peut-être pas le mot le plus approprié mais aucun autre ne me vint à l'esprit pour qualifier la personne qui se trouvait face à moi.

« Bonjour », dis-je sans connaître les règles qui régissaient les convenances de l'au-delà. Etait-il de rigueur de souhaiter une bonne journée aux anges qui vous accueillaient ?

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. Comment vous sentez-vous ? m'interrogea-t-il de sa voix angélique.

-Bien, mentis-je, je…euh… merci de votre sollicitude ». Ma voix me semblait avoir changé. Mais son changement m'étonnait moins que la conversation à laquelle je participais. Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour discuter ainsi avec un ange aux portes du Paradis. C'était tout simplement irréel même pour un esprit aussi fou que le mien. Tandis qu'il me regardait avec compassion, je cherchais un moyen de lui demander poliment de quoi étancher ma soif. A peine avais-je formulé cette pensée que l'autre silhouette se manifesta.

« Je crois qu'elle a soif, Carlisle ». Carlisle, vraiment ? J'aurais plutôt pensé à Zachariah, Castiel ou Uriel. **(1)** Mais Carlisle convenait tout autant.

« Je… euh… oui en effet… Je pensais simplement qu'une fois au Paradis, nous étions, nous autres les mortels, libérés de nos besoins terrestres, dis-je tout en ayant l'impression de m'empêtrer dans des explications plus confuses les unes que les autres.

-Au Paradis ? demanda le dénommé Carlisle étonné.

-Elle semble un peu confuse, Carlisle… Oui, c'est cela, affirma-t-il après une seconde de silence ».

J'avais l'impression qu'ils communiquaient par la pensée. Je n'en fus pas étonnée. Les anges étant après tout des esprits hautement spirituels, cela ne devait rien avoir d'étonnant.

« Tenez, buvez cela, me dit le plus âgé en me tendant un bol. Nous vous expliquerons tout après… ».

Avait-il ajouté quelque chose ensuite ? S'il l'avait fait, je n'aurais pas pu m'en apercevoir. Tout mon être, tous mes sens semblaient être tendus dans la même direction. Et avec une avidité et une soif que je ne m'étais jamais connue, je bus le liquide chaud et épais avec une délectation que je ne cherchais pas à cacher. Je n'en reconnaissais pas le goût mais il s'agissait assurément du meilleur breuvage que je n'eusse jamais goûté. Son goût, son odeur emplissaient tous mes sens. J'avais l'impression que jamais aucun autre instant ne serait plus délectable que celui que j'étais en train de vivre.

Une fois la dernière goutte avalée, je restais un long moment sans bouger, ayant l'impression d'être enfin rassasiée. La sensation que j'éprouvais alors était voluptueuse, presque charnelle. Puis soudain, alertée par mon odorat me semblait-il, je baissais la tête vers le couvre-lit de satin clair. Au milieu, une tâche rougeâtre s'élargissait. Je ne pouvais en détacher mes yeux, fascinée par ce spectacle… Ecœurée, je réalisais lentement ce à quoi je venais de me soumettre. Je venais tout simplement de…

« Du sang, murmurai-je ». J'avais échoué, j'avais lamentablement échoué. Ils m'avaient sans doute tendu un piège et j'avais lamentablement succombé à la tentation.

« Carlisle, je crois qu'il serait temps de lui dire la vérité. Elle semble de plus en plus confuse et…

-Confuse ? Répétai-je aussitôt. Non, non, je ne suis pas le moins du monde confuse. Je n'ai jamais eu autant conscience de moi-même qu'en cet instant, tentai-je de le rassurer.

-Je crois que vous faîtes erreur, Mademoiselle, dit celui qui se nommait Carlisle. Je crains que vous ne nous ayez confondus avec ce que nous ne sommes pas, ajouta-t-il gravement.

-Pardon ? Dis-je stupidement sans même penser à rectifier le « mademoiselle ».

-Nous ne sommes pas ce que vous croyez. Je crains que la confusion de votre réveil ne vous ait induit en erreur. Il semblerait que vous nous ayez pris pour des êtres célestes mais il n'en est rien. Loin de là, ajouta-t-il encore plus grave que précédemment.

-Je ne comprends pas, dis-je sincère.

-Et bien… Vous allez peut-être trouver cela proprement incroyable mais… Je vous ai trouvée à l'hôpital, dit-il soudain plus calme et plus sûr de lui. Je suis médecin et j'ai entendu votre cœur battre faiblement. Et j'ai tout fait afin de vous sauver.

-Me sauver ? Répétai-je sans comprendre. Mais je suis…

-Je vous ai transformé, déclara-t-il soudain sans que je ne comprisse un seul mot de ce qu'il me racontait. C'était le seul et le dernier moyen de vous sauver. Je vous ai mordue et vous êtes désormais saine et sauve.

-Vous m'avez mordu ? Demandai-je encore plus surprise que précédemment ».

Les médecins mordaient désormais ? Même pour moi, la chose me paraissait aberrante. Je m'apercevais qu'il tentait vainement de me faire saisir quelque chose mais je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. Du sang… Une morsure… Une mort qui n'en était pas une… Lentement tout semblait s'imbriquer et je fus bientôt face à une évidence que je ne pouvais nier.

« Seriez-vous en train de me dire que vous buvez du sang ? Dis-je sans pour autant être effrayée, ma question me semblant absurde au possible.

-Je… Oui, c'est cela, affirma-t-il après un bref silence et d'un ton soulagé. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous saisiriez aussi vite… Nous sommes ce que les humains appellent communément des… vampires. Vous allez sans doute nous prendre pour des déséquilibrés et je sais pertinemment que ce que je vous raconte doit vous sembler absurde mais… ».

A ces mots, je commençais à rire nerveusement. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Mon pauvre esprit délirant me jouait encore des tours. J'étais encore plus démente que je ne le pensais. Ces deux hommes n'étaient que le fruit de mon esprit malade. Tout n'était que folie et je restais là assise à rire aussi fort que je le pouvais.

« Mademoiselle, tout va bien ? demanda le plus âgé inquiet.

-Aussi bien qu'un esprit comme le mien peut se porter, lui répondis-je en hoquetant nerveusement. Tout cela n'est pas réel, n'est-ce pas ? Tout est dans ma tête ? M'interrogeai-je toujours aussi hystérique. Prisonnière de mon pauvre cerveau fiévreux… pensai-je alors ».

*** * * * * * * ***

Edward me fixait tandis que la jeune femme continuait à rire nerveusement. J'ignorais comment réagir. Elle semblait si perdue, si confuse depuis son réveil que je ne savais comment lui dire la vérité pour qu'elle me crût. En tant que médecin, j'avais eu à faire à un nombre presque incalculable de personnes aux personnalités différentes et notamment des jeunes femmes aux nerfs fragiles. Mais celle-ci semblait différente, j'avais l'impression de ne pas réussir à lui faire entendre raison quelques fussent les moyens que j'employais.

« Mademoiselle, je saisis parfaitement la difficulté que vous ayez à comprendre la situation mais je vous assure que tout ceci est bien réel… Certaines fables urbaines sont bien réelles et les buveurs de sang en font partie. Vous pouvez continuer à croire que tout ceci n'est que le fruit de votre imagination mais je vous assure que vous vous trompez, dis-je d'un ton calme tandis qu'Edward épiait le moindre de ses faits et gestes… Je vous ai trouvée dans ce sous-sol encore vivante et je ne pouvais vous laisser mourir ainsi. Je n'aurais pas pu agir ainsi tout en sachant que je pouvais vous aider.

-M'aider ? Répéta-t-elle. M'aider ? Même si tout ceci était bel et bien réel et non le fruit de mon esprit malade, me sauver n'aurait pu m'aider en aucun cas, ajouta-t-elle plus calme soudain. Sauver quelqu'un qui veut mourir à quoi cela sert-il ? Sinon à décider à la place de cette personne ? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

-Je vous en prie, croyez-moi tout cela et bel et bien réel. Chacun a le droit à une deuxième chance. Nul ne devrait abandonner la vie volontairement ».

Je la regardais longuement tandis qu'elle me fixait elle aussi de ses yeux d'un rouge incroyablement vif. Longtemps, nous restâmes ainsi tous les trois, sans esquisser un seul mouvement, sans dire une seule parole. La nuit était tombée depuis des heures quand enfin elle reprit la parole.

« Des vampires, dites-vous ? Je… Tout cela est proprement incroyable. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pour quelles raisons je suis encore ici à discuter de cela avec vous… Donnez-moi une preuve, une seule de ce que vous avancez et je vous croirais, dit-elle d'un ton déterminée.

-Une preuve ? Je… Suivez-moi, dis-je sans attendre ».

Elle voulait une preuve de tout cela ? La meilleure d'entre toutes était de la mettre face à un miroir. Lentement elle se leva et je lui dis alors de se placer face à la psyché. J'allumais la lampe à pétrole qui dispersa une douce lueur dans toute la chambre.

A cet instant, je me fis la réflexion que ses traits délicats et distingués étaient magnifiquement découpés par la lumière ténue de la lampe. Elle resta longtemps à regarder fixement ses yeux rubis, ses cheveux rendus plus éclatants que jamais, sa peau devenue translucide… Longtemps, elle resta ainsi, droite, immobile, comme morte. J'aurais aimé être Edward pour connaître ses pensées.

« Esmé, je m'appelle Esmé, finit-elle par dire. Et je vous serais grée de sortir de ma chambre.

-Je comprends que vous soyez…

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Sortez, répéta-t-elle.

*** * * * * * * ***

-Je suis au regret de vous dire que je vais devoir rester au contraire, dis-je plus déterminé que jamais. Les jeunes vampires sont incontrôlables et je dois rester à vos côtés pour vous protéger et protéger les…

-Sortez ou je… ».

Avant qu'elle n'eût esquissé le moindre geste, Edward la maintenait déjà fermement par les deux bras. Elle s'agitait comme un beau diable et sa force de nouveau-né mettait à rude épreuve l'étau qu'Edward tentait de maintenir malgré tout.

« Je ne tiens pas à vous faire du mal, Esmé, l'entendis-je dire. Ne me contraignez pas à user de la force, je…

-Qui que vous soyez, lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle le visage défiguré par la colère.

-Esmé, la situation doit vous paraître insolite…

-Insolite ? INSOLITE, dites-vous ? La situation est loin de me paraître insolite. Absurde, démente… criait-elle tout en se débattant farouchement. Veuillez ôter vos mains, je vous prie, hurla-t-elle dès que je tentai à mon tour de la tranquilliser.

-Je…

-Vous comptez sans doute me maintenir en captivité

_To be continued…_

**(1)** Petite dédicace pour tous les inconditionnels de Supernatural s'il y en a parmi les lecteurs !^^ En tous cas, j'en fais définitivement partie ! La saison 4 est du tonnerre de Dieu. Ouais, je sais… Le jeu de mots est très facile mais bon quelques fois, on peut céder à l'appel de la facilité sans avoir à en rougir. Non ?^^ Même Cass serait de mon avis pour le coup! Team Dean of course ! (même si Sammy n'est pas en reste).

* * *

Et voilà! La suite bientôt! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... J'espère que ça vous a plu (ou au moins que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés). Je tenais à le publier ce soir parce la saison 2 de True Blood commence aujourd'hui et aussi parce que j'adore ce genre de coïncidence. Ca parle de sang, de vampires, d'humaine qui en pincent pour les buveurs de sang, de loup-garou... Bref, j'aime beaucoup (et surtout les livres de Charlaine Harris dont est tirée la série)! Team Eric (le vampire le plus sexy avec Carlisle^^)!


End file.
